How Can It Be ?
by SS1993
Summary: There's confessions made and places to go. Who goes to visit our hero? There's a wedding being planned, but who's? Mild sexual scenes. Male pregnancy to.
1. Chapter 1 Confession

Hi this is my first story, I have some of it published on Fictionalley. Hope you like it.

* * *

It was a stormy morning. Thunder rolled overhead as Harry Potter entered the Great Hall. He joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry reached for some toast.

"Went for a walk," Harry replied.

"In this weather? Harry what's going on?" Hermione's concern evident in her tone.

"Nothing 'Mione I just..." he trailed off watching the doors of the Great Hall. His eyes following the person that entered all the way to the Slytherin table. Ron followed his gaze.

"Why are you staring at Malfoy? What do you think he's up to now?" Ron questioned. He and Hermione had agreed not to mention this 'unhealthy' obsession to whatever Malfoy was up to. But they had been talking last night.

. . .

"He's getting obsessed, 'Mione" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, Ron. I'm worried about him but what can we do? You know what he's like," Hermione responded reasonably.

"Snap him out of it," Ron replied haughtily.

"How Ron? We don't even know what he thinks Malfoy is up to," Hermione answered.

"We can find out. Follow Harry see where he goes. Or... or tell Dumbledore that Harry is getting obsessed again. He'll know what to do," Ron said.

"Ron!!!" Hermione screeched attracting several eyes. She flushed and lowered her voice as she continued. "Harry would never forgive us if we followed him and Dumbledore probably already knows. He never misses anything, you know that."

"We have to do something!"

. . .

"What?!" Harry said staring at Ron.

"What do you think Malfoy is up to now?" Ron said again.

"Nothing. Why would you ask?" Harry questioned.

"Because you're getting obsessed with him. You're disappearing. When you appear you barely talk to us," Hermione explained. Harry looked shocked then suddenly got up and ran from the hall.

. . .

"They've noticed something," Harry moaned into his hands some 20 minutes later. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"I think it's time they knew, Harry. They're your best friends." Harry looked up at Draco Malfoy. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him close.

"I know. I'll tell them gently though and I would avoid Ron at all costs," Harry whispered before kissing Draco softly.

"When are you going to tell them?" Draco whispered back when they pulled apart.

"Now," Harry replied confidently, he gave Draco a quick kiss and went to leave.

"I love you," Draco called as Harry opened the door to the requirement room. He paused and turned around to look at Draco.

"I love you too," he replied then left. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he found Ron and Hermione having an urgent whispered conversation. They stopped as soon as they saw him.

"Harry!" Hermione called, "Where have you been?"

"Erm...actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere a bit quieter?" he said. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks but got up and followed Harry. He led them to an empty classroom and opened the door for them. He shut it with a snap.

"Erm...there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." He stuttered. Ron and Hermione looked worried but didn't say anything.

"I'm...er...I've been seeing someone...er...and I don't think you will...er... agree but before I tell you who it is I want you to realise that I am so happy with them and I love them and...erm...he loves me," Harry muttered. Ron's mouth gaped and Hermione looked totally unfazed by the practical announcement that Harry was gay. She elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"So who is he?" Hermione asked in a matter of fact voice.

Harry had the foresight to put his hand in his pocket before saying "Draco Malfoy". Ron was still for a moment or two then seemed to recover from the initial shock and pounced at Harry. Harry quickly performed the shield charm which held Ron up so Harry could escape from the room. He ran along the corridors not knowing where he was going and not paying much attention either he ran straight into Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry?" Dumbledore sounded confused, Harry nodded and accepted his Professor's hand and got up rubbing his head. He focused on Dumbledore's face. He felt the familiar piercing of those blue eyes.

"Sorry sir," Harry grumbled.

"Harry, would you come to my office please," Dumbledore sounded concerned. Together, Harry and Dumbledore made their way to the office, silently.

* * *

So what do you think?? Please review. I know it's only short a short chapter but there is more to come. I have most of the story written, just finishing the last 2 chapters. Some of the chapters are really long. New chapter will be up in a week. :D.


	2. Chapter 2 Acceptance

I know I said that I would upload in a week but I was bored so I thought I would add another chapter. I'm back at college tomorrow so after this chapter it will be once a week updates.

Sheireen: Thanks for your review. I hope you find the rest of it interesting.

Horseygirl7: Thanks for your review. Here is more :D

* * *

They reached Dumbledore's office, and as Harry looked around the all too familiar room, Dumbledore walked across and sat behind his desk.

"Sit down, Harry," Dumbledore almost ordered, gesturing to the chair opposite him. Harry sat down, wondering what he had done.

"How are you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked infuriatingly while inspecting Harry over his half moon glasses. _"He never gets straight to the point, does he?"_ Harry thought.

"Ron and Hermione have been worried about you. They came to me, or rather, held me up on my way to breakfast. They mentioned something about Draco Malfoy. Would you care to explain why they think you are becoming obsessed with him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am NOT becoming obsessed with him!" Harry protested, not completely meeting the headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore tilted his head at Harry. There was silence for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke again.

"These are your friends' words, Harry, not mine," Dumbledore said. Harry refused to look at him. There was a small knock at the door.

"Enter."

Ron and Hermione walked in, closely followed by Snape and Draco. Draco overtook Ron and Hermione when he saw Harry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when he reached Harry. Draco wrapped his arms around him. Harry nodded his acceptance despite the fact that he did not know what his boyfriend was sorry for.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was drawn from my office when I heard a disruption. I discovered that Mr. Weasley had attacked Mr. Malfoy in the corridor. It took both mine and Miss Granger's efforts combined to get him off Mr Malfoy. I brought them to you after having healed Mr Malfoy's wounds. Mr Weasley has been exceedingly rude, not that that's unexpected. He has also accused Mr. Malfoy of hexing Mr. Potter to make him believe that there is some kind of...ah... relationship going on between the two of them." Snape paused. He looked at Draco with his arms around Harry, while Harry stroked Draco's hand idly with his thumb. "I thought this ridiculous. However this does not excuse Mr. Weasley's actions," Snape finished, still watching Harry and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, is what Professor Snape said true?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. Ron found me as I was on my way to the library to catch up on revision where I had missed important things out. He pounced on me, knocking me to the floor and started punching me. I couldn't reach my wand to cast a shield charm so I attempted to push him off. At which point Professor Snape turned up and he, along with Hermione, managed to pull him off. Hermione pulled Ron away from me and Professor Snape and, I can only assume, attempted to calm him down. Meanwhile, Professor Snape healed my injuries as best as he could, while Ron was yelling abuse at me. We were then brought here," Draco explained.

"Is this true, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore turned his attention to Hermione, who dolefully nodded not looking at Ron.

"Mr Weasley, would you care to explain why you attacked Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked Ron.

"It's my fault Professor," Harry said before Ron could say anything. "I had just told him of our relationship. He attempted to attack me--, I'm sorry Ron but it's the truth," he said as Ron made an angry noise. "I cast a shield charm and ran. Then I ran into you. I should have allowed Ron to take his inevitable anger out on me; instead I ran and he took his anger out on Draco," Harry concluded. Dumbledore looked mildly surprised by this explanation, but turned back to Ron.

"Why did you attack Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Because he's done something to Harry. Can't you see them? Harry would never let Malfoy do that unless he was hexed or had been slipped a love potion or...or something!" Ron yelled while pointing accusingly at Draco. Harry stood up and walked over to where Ron stood.

"Professor, is there some way that you or Professor Snape can prove to Ron that I am having a relationship with Draco of my own free will?" Harry asked not taking his unblinking gaze off Ron.

"Yes, there is a simple spell that will prove you are under no form of magical enchantment," Dumbledore said.

"Could you please do it so that Ron can see the truth and grow up, Professor?" Harry said.

Dumbledore performed the spell and Harry's essence glowed a white colour, indicating no trace of magical enchantment. Ron looked as though he had been hit over the head with a troll's club.

"N...no.. it's wrong... Harry... why... no... Malfoy!.. but... not," Ron stammered not making any sense.

"Harry, please take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. Ms. Granger, would you please help?" Dumbledore said. Harry took Draco's hand, their fingers entwined. Fair, pale skin against dark summer tan of Harry's hands. Harry gestured towards Hermione and the three left.

"Harry, Ron won't accept this...whatever _this_ is," Hermione announced as they entered the corridor outside Dumbledore's study.

"He'll have to 'Mione, or he can sod off. He should support me, he's supposed to be my best friend, despite the fact that he hates Draco. I love Draco," Harry said putting a protective arm around Draco's waist.

"Harry, he won't accept it. He will always try and break the two of you up," Hermione reasoned.

Draco opened his mouth for the first time in a long while, and everybody looked at him. "We only have a few months left here, Hermione. Harry and I plan on getting married, and having a bond put in place when we leave," Draco said as they stopped outside the hospital wing.

"'Mione, we wanted you to be one of our witnesses, possibly perform the bonding spell. Yes, both of us," Harry said in response to Hermione's shocked and sceptical looks. Then she launched herself at them both. Although considerably shorter and not as strong, she pulled them into a bone cracking hug. When she released them there were tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'll be there, Harry! Of course I'll do it, I would be happy too," she cried. Then they all turned and entered the hospital wing.

"I can't believe it. You really love him, don't you, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded watching Draco getting fussed over by Madame Pomfrey. All four turned as Ron and Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Harry, Malfoy, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just wanted you to know, I'm happy for you," Ron said, turning a nice shade of chilli red.

"It's ok, Ron. I should have expected you to overreact," Harry said and Draco nodded his agreement.

* * *

Okay another short chapter, I know. There is only another couple of short chapters before they start getting long. And I mean really long. I'm not revealing how Harry and Draco got together until the last chapter where they explain it to their many many kids. Until next week *waves*.


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving Hogwarts Forever

Okay our couple is leaving Hogwarts *gasp* they ain't coming back. How sad, wouldn't you agree? Again another short chapter. They do get longer soon. Writer's honour. Thanks to those who reviewed and those who added this story to their alert lists. I will just say there is a bit of an adult scene in here but it's like less than a paragraph. Just thought I would warn you. Here's chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Harry and Draco were sitting by the lake. Harry had his head on Draco's shoulder. They were silently watching the sun set below the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight. It was a deep blood red mixed with orange and a hint of yellow.

"Can you believe it, Draco?"

"Believe what, love?"

"That this is the last time we will be able to sit here and watch the sunset as students? I mean this time tomorrow we'll be on the train on our way home for the LAST time!" Harry looked up at Draco through his startling green eyes. Draco shook his head and kissed Harry gently. It soon turned into a heated, passionate kiss.

"OI, will you two not do that in public please," Ron shouted as he, Hermione, Ginny and Neville approached. Harry gave them a grin.

"Hi would be nice, Ron," Draco drawled. "And it was private until you four came along." All six chuckled. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville settled themselves down. The six all watched the sun descend, in silence that no one dared to break. When the sky turned a velvety purple, they all started to get up.

"You two coming to the leaving party together?" Ron asked apprehensively. Draco looked at Harry with his pale grey-blue eyes. Harry looked back. Grey-blue locked with startling green briefly before Harry smiled and nodded.

"No reason to hide it anymore."

"Cool, come on then, we don't want to be too late." (_guess who this is? If someone guesses right I'll put a chapter up early)._

The three couples moved off towards the Great Hall where the leaving party was just starting. Harry took a deep breath and then took Draco's hand. They entered the hall which was packed with students sixth year and above with their partners from seventh year. Heads turned towards the door as Harry and Draco walked in. People started to whisper not taking their eyes off Harry and Draco as they moved further into the hall. They ignored everyone and went to get some butterbeer. They settled themselves down at a table and talked until everyone stopped staring. Then Draco led Harry to the dance floor and they danced for the rest of the party. Along with the seventh year Gryffindors, Draco went to their dormitories.

They all sat up and chatted for a while, each falling asleep on their own bed fairly soon. Except Harry and Draco who had drawn and sealed the drapes surrounding Harry's four poster bed and cast the silencing charm over themselves. They were kissing deeply and passionately. Draco nibbled Harry's bottom lip and smirked slightly as Harry groaned. Harry pulled Draco closer and kissed along his cheek to his ear and started sucking and nibbling it as he fumbled with Draco's shirt buttons. Draco quickly helped him then started undoing Harry's shirt buttons. Soon both boys were naked. Harry relished in the skin on skin contact and his erection free at last he tilted his head at Draco asking for permission. Draco winked in response and Harry slid into Draco. Draco gasped and grabbed Harry's hips pulling him in closer. Harry obliged. Soon both boys were hot sweaty and tired but very very satisfied. They crawled under the covers together. They removed the spells so that they could be woken, if necessary, in the morning and fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

. . .

There was a rush in the morning. Draco's things had been brought up to the tower, no doubt by a house elf, while everyone was asleep. Tired and wary the six made their way down the stairs and met Hermione and Ginny in the common room. The Gryffindor's looked around the common room as Colin Creevey ran up and took pictures. The seven Gryffindors gathered in front of the fireplace as Colin's camera went crazy. He promised to send each of them a copy of the photos and ran off to develop them. They looked one last time at their common room and the eight left, trunks floating along in front of them. They deposited their trunks and animals, exception being Trevor, in the entrance hall and made their way into the Great Hall for their last meal as students. Draco kissed Harry before departing for the Slytherin table.

"It feels weird doesn't it?" Harry said as he stared around the Great Hall.

"What does, Harry?" Hermione responded as she too looked around the Great Hall.

"That this is the last time we'll sit in this hall eating breakfast as students. It feels weird," Harry explained. Ron and Hermione nodded their agreements. When the trio had finished breakfast they walked to the staff table at the top of the hall. Once there they shook hands with all the teachers, that were present of course, from the last seven years. They then left the hall for the last time as students.

. . .

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Draco found a compartment and sat down. They were soon joined by Dean and Seamus. They talked about all their memories of Hogwarts, good and bad. Of their lessons and what they had learnt. This kept them going until long after the lunch trolley had come and gone. Then they moved onto what they planned to do now.

Hermione was off to a prestigious witch university to study Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Ron was off to the Ministry. Dean and Seamus were moving to Ireland. Neville was going to the wizard university opposite Hermione's university to study Herbology and Charms. Ginny still had another year at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were taking a year out to get married and have a bond put in place. This came as a nice surprise to everyone except Ron and Hermione. They were still receiving congratulations as they pulled up as Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

They got their trunks and animals down from the racks and made their final way down the train and onto the platform. Dean and Seamus hugged them all, Draco included, said their farewells and left for the airport and Ireland.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Draco stepped through the barrier into the muggle world. They all made their way towards Mr and Mrs Weasley who were standing by the stairs. Mrs Weasley hugged them all, Draco somehow forgotten. Then Neville's formidable looking Grandmother joined them, Neville said his farewells and left too.

Harry and Draco hugged Ron, Hermione and Ginny, said goodbye to the four Weasleys and Hermione. Then they left too.

* * *

If someone guess who said "Cool, come on then, we don't want to be too late." I will put up a chapter as soon as I can after I get the review. Next chapter, Harry and Draco are going to visit someone, but who?


	4. Chapter 4 The Visit

No one guessed right, it was Hermione. Who are they going to visit? Let's see. Here's chapter 4.

* * *

"Home?" Draco said, taking Harry's hand.

"There's one place I have to go first. You coming with me or going home?" Harry responded. 'Home' being the cosy house they had brought on the outskirts of London over the Easter holidays.

"Will you be long?" Draco asked.

"Shouldn't be."

"Okay, I'll come with you." With that they found an empty alley, sent their trunks and owls home. They Apperated to Number Four, Private Drive.

Harry let them in still having his key.

"Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia? Dudley?" Harry called out. Someone yelled from the garden. Harry led Draco to the garden to find his relatives sitting in the shade.

"Oh you're back, are you?" Harry's uncle, Vernon, said.

"Yes, I'm back and I would like you to meet my fiancé, Draco," Harry replied. Draco stepped out from behind Harry. Harry took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze for encouragement.

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you all at last," Draco said head held high as he offered his hand to them. Uncle Vernon took Draco's hand and gave it a shake looking mildly impressed. Both aunt Petunia and Dudley shook Draco's hand.

"Go fetch more ice, boy," Uncle Vernon barked.

"Okay." Harry raised a hand and some ice appeared out of thin air. He then handed it to his uncle.

"As you know I am no longer staying here. Me and Draco have ourselves a home. I would like to warn you that you shall be receiving an invitation to our wedding in around three weeks' time. The wedding will be held in August," Harry informed the three.

"Wedding? I bet it will be shoddy and under paid for," Uncle Vernon said.

"Actually it will cost around one million Galleons which is around two million English pounds. No Malfoy will have a cheap, disgusting wedding," Draco said aghast. Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin blinked at them stupidly.

"Well then, we will try our utmost to attend," Aunt Petunia said, glaring at her husband and son.

"Splendid, we shall send an invitation in around three weeks. If you would like, I am able to arrange a car and driver to escort you to and from the wedding safely," Draco said.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Uncle Vernon said.

. . .

As Harry and Draco left the garden, aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley put their heads together and started discussing the wedding and Harry's fiancé's manner.

Harry and Draco went to Harry's old room and collected a few things. Then, Harry swept his hand around the room to clean it. They then Dissapperated to their new home to begin planning their wedding and bonding.

* * *

Next chapter has a bit more substance. I promise. I fed it lots when writing it. It's about 13 pages in word. So reckon the Dursleys will turn up to the wedding? You'll have to wait to find out. It's the chapter after the next one. Who visits Harry and Draco in the next chapter?? Guesses welcome. Chapter up early if you guess right :D.


	5. Chapter 5 Planning A Wedding

Well done Cazzylove. It's the Malfoy's who visit. Lucius and Narcissa. Let's see what happens when they visit. Here is chapter 5 and it's a bit longer than the others. Harry and Draco get a surprise visit from someone, but who is it? I warn you this has got Adult material in this. Read to find out. . .

* * *

Harry and Draco arrived at their new home. It was furnished in plush chairs and sofas, mahogany tables, silver work tops, gold painted cupboards. The living room walls and dining room walls were a rich red colour and a bright green in the kitchen and bathrooms. Harry and Draco's room was lavishly furnished and was by far the biggest bedroom in the three bedroom house.

It had a silver bed that changed daily to gold and back to silver the next. The fine silk sheets were charmed to take the opposite colour to the bed. The carpet was a deep green and the walls a deep red. There were two wardrobes made from oak, as was the two dressers. The windows had the most amazing view of the grounds.

The two guest rooms were decorated accordingly with furniture to match. Red and gold for Harry's guests. Green and silver for Draco's. All three bedrooms had en suite bathrooms and there was also a main bathroom. The study was decorated with midnight blue walls and a black carpet. It held over 2000 books and there were several couches and two desks. It was the biggest room in the house.

Harry and Draco settled on the living room sofa cuddled up together. They watched the fire flicker in the breeze coming down from the chimney. They sat silently for a while.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"I think we should write out our guest lists tomorrow, separately. Then write out the invitations together. We know where and when it is being held so we might as well write them out as soon as possible so we can focus on the more important details."

"Like?" Harry asked when Draco had finished

"Food, seating arrangements, our robes, the decorations, best men, rings, the reception party, vows and the honeymoon. Just to name a few," Draco listed off. Harry had gone a bit dizzy just thinking about all the things they needed to do. He nodded into Draco's hair.

"But tonight I'm going to do us something quick for dinner and we're going to settle in here, ok?" Harry said smirking at Draco. Draco smiled and nodded. Harry went into the kitchen and made them bacon sandwiches. Once they had finished eating they took their trunks into their bedroom and unpacked them.

. . .

When they had finished unpacking they went and washed up and got into bed. Harry was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt and Draco was wearing green silk pyjamas. Draco put his head on Harry's chest. They lay like that for a while. Harry took hold of Draco's chin and gave him a kiss.

Soon they were roaming each other's mouth with their tongues. Harry ran his hand down Draco's torso. Draco growled somewhere in the back of his throat. Harry started undoing the buttons of Draco's pyjama top. Draco pulled Harry's shirt off. Harry slid under the covers and pulled Draco's trousers off, gently brushing his mouth over Draco's growing erection. Draco grabbed Harry gently by the hair and directed him to where he wanted his mouth to be. Harry resisted teasingly. Draco groaned.

"Please?" Draco pleaded. Harry ignored this moving further up Draco's body until he was on top on his again, gently moving his hips towards Draco. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him close, his erection rubbing against Harry's. Harry leaned down and captured Draco's mouth for a kiss. Draco rolled Harry over so Draco was on top and slid down the under the covers.

"Oh, Draco" Harry murmured. Draco smiled slightly and slid up so he was nearing entry. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him close, getting the effect he wanted as Draco was forced inside him. Draco started to pull away just before he was about to slip out he thrust back in, earning him a gasp. He repeated the movement.

"Oh my god," Harry moaned grabbing Draco's shoulders tightly. Draco took Harry's erection in his hand and moved it along with his thrusts.

. . .

Draco awoke to find the bed next to him empty. He sat up and stretched. Looking around him he noticed that the bedroom door was left ajar. Getting up and pulling on his dressing gown he made his way down the stairs. He stopped upon hearing raised voices.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HIM POTTER! HE HAS AN OBLIGATION TO HIS FAMILY!"

"HE HAS AN OBLIGATION TO HIMSELF AS WELL! DRACO HAS THE RIGHT TO BE HAPPY!" Harry shouted back. He heard a women's voice say something but couldn't hear what.

"HARRY?" Draco called, thinking it for the best. The living room door opened to reveal his father. "Father, what are you doing here?" he implored glaring down at his 'father'. Then Harry appeared at the door.

"Draco, you're awake at last. There's breakfast in the kitchen if you would like something," Harry said as if there was nothing wrong.

"No, I'm fine at the moment. I'll be even better when I find out what he is doing here," Draco replied pointing at his father as he moved down the last three stairs. He walked over to Harry, leant up and gave him a kiss.

"Draco what do you think you're doing?" Lucius growled at his son. Draco raised his eyebrows at him.

"Well, I think I'm kissing my fiancé. Why, what do you think I'm doing?" Draco replied defiantly, glaring at Lucius as he put his arm around Harry's waist.

"Your fiancé? I don't think so, no son of mine is marrying a mudblood man!" Lucius screamed back.

"Then I am no son of yours. Please leave now before I am forced to call the Aurors," Draco replied. Lucius went to hit his son across the face but something grabbed his arm. He turned to find his wife, Narcissa, holding onto his arm.

"Don't you dare hit him, Lucius, just don't you dare," Narcissa said, glaring up at him. Lucius threw her off him and turned back to hit Draco but found him nowhere. Then just as he registered this fact the front door burst open and 3 Aurors came in. They disarmed and arrested him.

"I'll make sure you don't marry that filthy mudblood, Draco. Mark my words! And when your back in your right mind I'll make sure he pays for this and you are punished accordingly!!!" Lucius screeched as he was dragged away by the Aurors. They could hear him yelling all the way down the front path until they were past the boundaries to disapparate to the ministry. Draco returned to the hall with a slice of toast in his hand. Narcissa turned to her son and his fiancé.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him coming but I couldn't. I came with him to make sure he didn't do anything to you. Oh, Draco, my darling son, are you sure this is what you want?" Narcissa said slowly. When Draco nodded she pulled him into a hug, she then turned to Harry. "Keep him safe please, I have almost lost my husband please don't let me lose my son as well," she pleaded. When Harry assured her that he would do anything and everything in his power to keep Draco safe he too was pulled into a hug.

They all moved into the kitchen for breakfast. They all sat around talking, eating, drinking and laughing. Finally they reached the uncomfortable subject of Lucius.

"What are you going to do mother?" Draco asked as he put his tea back on the table. Narcissa thought for a moment.

"Well, I most certainly do not want to be near him now. He has threatened you both because you want to be happy. The ministry won't be able to keep him long. But I may have to stay at the manor, I have nowhere else to go that he won't and can't come after me," Narcissa said. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment.

"You can come and live here if you so please, we were planning on extending the house anyway," Harry said finally.

"I wouldn't want to cause you too much hassle. Besides Lucius can get here now," Narcissa said.

"That can be fixed, we can adjust the wards so he can't get through," Harry said quickly. Draco nodded.

"If it wouldn't be too much hassle for you. Just until I find my own house of course," Narcissa said.

"You can stay as long as you want, Mother. We would appreciate your help with planning the wedding," Draco said.

A few weeks later they had all the invitations written out and Narcissa was going through their choices. She left Harry's list alone and added a few to Draco's list. Then she went to Diagon Alley to a printer that she knew. She collected some samples, so that Harry and Draco could choose one for their wedding invitation.

. . .

"I like this one, Draco," Harry said, as they sat in the main living room going through the invitation samples Narcissa had pick up for them. It was a silver and gold one. The pattern was a simple heart design where the writing would be. "I think it shows both of us, love. What do you think?"

"I like it but I also like this one," Draco replied, he held up a green and black one, it had little stars on it, not many but they were there. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Draco's preference. "What? It's a nice design and nice colours."

"It most certainly reflects you, but don't you think that we should choose something that reflects both of us?" Harry responded slowly. Draco shook his head with a look of shock on his face. "We should get a completely separate decision on this, we will never agree, will we?" Again Draco shook his head. Harry stood up and pulled Draco up to.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, with a look of mild surprise on his face. Harry walked to the fire place and grabbed the pot of floo powder and took a handful as Draco joined him. Harry threw the powder into the flames and they turned bright green. They both stepped in and Harry said, "Diagon Alley."

They stepped out of the flames at the Leaky Cauldron. They dusted themselves off and walked up to the bar. Harry found a random wizard.

"Which one do you like?" Harry asked this wizard, who looked quite confused.

"Erm. . . the gold and silver one," he said, still looking confused.

"Thank you," Harry said and gave him a sickle. He turned round to Draco and said, "There the choice has been made and there can be no arguments between us, we both liked the gold and silver one so we will have that one." Draco nodded.

"Drink or go back home?" Draco asked. "I feel like a drink." Harry agreed and they both ordered a glass of elf made wine from Tom the bar keeper. With drinks in hand they made their way to a table at the back of the pub. They sat down and started talking about wedding plans.

"I think we should order our robes while we're in Diagon Alley, it would be easier instead of coming back next week, don't you?" Draco asked Harry with his head tilted to the side and an expectant look on his face. Harry seemed to be thinking.

Finally he said, "What colour scheme shall we have? I don't want the traditional black and white. I think something and silver. Maybe silver and black or green." This time it was Draco's turn to ponder. Suddenly his face lit up.

"Silver and gold! To match the invitations and honour our houses from Hogwarts," Draco said triumphantly. Harry grinned.

"I have it, the wedding will be outside so the grass will be green, we can have red flowers and a marquee and everyone wears silver and gold, perfect!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Draco grinned and nodded.

They made their way to Gringotts to get some money out of their vaults, two mad cart rides later they stood outside the bank. They made their way to Madam Malkins. They entered the shop and a bell rang.

"I'll be right there," a voice called from the back of the shop. Harry and Draco only waited a few minutes when Madam Malkins joined them. They requested a sample book of all gold and silver material available and started going through it. Soon they had picked out a few samples to try. After Madam Malkins had walked around the shop getting all the different materials they requested to see and put them in a pile, Harry stood up and let Madam Malkins hold the material up against him so Draco could decide which material was the best. He chose a plain, light silk material in gold and it was his turn to get up.

As Madam Malkins held material up against him he got more and more agitated. Eventually there was a fine, silk material that seems to shine and glisten. Harry pointed and said, "That's the one for you, love." They were then measured. After they paid from them and arranged to have them sent to their house they walked hand in hand to the end of the alley so that they could go home.

Once at home they showed Narcissa the material they had selected for their robes and the colour scheme the wedding would have. Narcissa sent the list of guests, dress code and venue as well as the sample they had chosen (which she had loved) off to the printer to have them ready by the following week.

Their robes took two weeks to arrive. They hung them up in one of the newly built spare room and put charms on them so that nothing could touch them. As wedding plans continued to fall into place, Harry and Draco were becoming more used to the stress. Harry had asked Professor Dumbledore to preside over the ceremony and bonding as they found out you had to have special training to create a bond which took such a long time that Hermione couldn't do the bond. When he told Draco and Narcissa about Dumbledore both wore looks of complete surprise that he had agreed due to Lucius' attempts to have him discredited.

. . .

Two months before the wedding was due to take place Harry went to see Ron.

"Hi Harry, come in Hermione was just about to make tea," Ron said as he opened the front door.

"Thanks, Ron, but it's just a quick visit, I need to talk to you," Harry replied. Ron looked slightly confused but showed Harry into his study and they sat down on the leather sofa's.

"What did you wanna talk about, Harry?" Ron asked after they had settled down, looking intently at Harry.

"Well as you know it's two months until Draco and me get married and I need a best man. Ron, will you be my best man?" Harry said blushing slightly. Ron's jaw dropped and he stared blankly at Harry. Harry started waving his hand in front of Ron's face just before Hermione came in.

"Ron, here's your t-. ." Hermione said walking into the study but trailing off when she saw Ron staring blankly and Harry looking sheepish. "What did you do, Harry?" she scolded.

"I asked him to be my best man and then he went like this," Harry said as he snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face. Hermione walked over and kissed him, he didn't kiss back for a few moments but then started to kiss back as Hermione pulled away.

"Yes, Harry, I'll be your best man," Ron nearly shouted as he pulled Harry into a hug, a manly-best-friend hug of course. Hermione pounced after a few moments not wanting to be left out and joined their hug. She pulled away and ran to the kitchen and came back to the study with three glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"TOAST!" she shrieked, putting the glasses down on the desk and pouring each a shot and said, "To Harry and Draco!" Harry and Ron echoed her and tossed back their shots.

"I have to go really, it was good to drink to everything under the sun and most above it but I really need to get back home, Narcissa will find me, drag me home by my ear and lock me in a room until she is satisfied that I have been punished enough," Harry said, as Hermione was trying to shove another shot into his hand. Harry took the shot walked towards the fire, next to the desk, grabbed a handful of floo power, tossed back his shot put the glass on the table and left.

. . .

"Harry, there you are, into the kitchen now, dinner is prepared and you need to eat. Also, where have you been, you went to visit Ron nearly six hours ago, you said you would be an hour tops? Oh, don't worry I bet you just got tied up talking and telling them about how the planning is going. Did Ron say yes? Will he be your best man? Have you arranged a time to go and get his robes? Here you go, Harry, sit down and eat," Narcissa started this hyperactive speech the second Harry had arrived in the living room, via the Floo from Ron and Hermione's. He had been pushed into the kitchen without really having a chance to say much.

"Yes, I know I was a long time, Hermione got started on the Firewhiskey and every time I tried to leave she shoved another glass in my hand, terribly sorry about that. Yes, Ron did say that he would be my best man. No, we have not set a time or day to get his robes because I asked him, he froze and looked like a goldfish, Hermione brought him back to reality, he hugged me, said yes and the next thing I know is I have a glass of Firewhiskey in my hand. He's far too drunk at the moment to get much sense out of him so I'll owl him tomorrow, that's seems the best course of action right now," Harry said. Draco entered the kitchen unseen by Harry, snuck up behind Harry, wrapped him arms around him, gave him a kiss and sat down opposite him.

"So?" Draco said once he had sat down. "What did he say?" Harry nodded his head to signal that Ron had said yes because he had a mouthful of food at the time. "Well that's great Harry, we should have a toast," Draco said starting to stand up when Harry shook his head violently. Harry swallowed heavily.

"No, I've already toasted to everything under the sun with Ron and Hermione, I really don't need any more alcohol tonight, thanks," Harry said. Draco nodded.

* * *

So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Okay? HORRIBLE? Opinions welcome :D. Next chapter is the wedding, and private reception. Our couple decided on a private and a public because well, Harry is Harry. But who comes back from the afterlife?? Anyone guesses right I'll put the next chapter up early. Well done again to Cazzylove who guessed correct for the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 The wedding

Who came back?? Well done Cazzylove again. Yes it's the one and only Sirius Black. Here's chapter 6, enjoy. . .

* * *

All the wedding plans had fallen into place and as the sun rose over a big house, someone in the biggest bedroom in the left wing of the house stirred. The person that awoke had messy black hair that stuck up especially at the back, he was tanned slightly, muscular (obviously from a lot of training of some sort) and when he opened his eyes they were a stunning emerald green.

Harry Potter stretched where he lay then suddenly shot upright.

"I'm getting married today," He said, looking shocked. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the room down the hall. "Ron! RON!" he yelled shaking a red-headed man sleeping on the bed, he opened one eye and grunted to show he was listening. "Today's the day! I get married today!" Harry shouted causing the red-head to shoot upright as well as the brown-busy haired women lying next to him.

"What's goin' on" she said sleepily, looking at Harry and the red-head. Then it appeared that the penny had dropped and she launched herself across the bed at Harry. Harry was pushed back into the wall as the bushy-haired women, threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Hermione, I need to go shower and get ready, the wedding is in two hours," he yelped. He ran from the room once he had been released. Ron and Hermione pelted from the bed, or rather wall in Hermione's case, and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

. . .

The guests began to arrive; they were shown to their seats by most of the Weasley family, seeing as Ron was upstairs helping Harry get ready.

"I can't believe it, I never thought you would get married before me but it appears I was wrong," Ron said as he did up his tie. Harry looked at Ron has he tried for the thirteenth time in the last hour to flatten his hair. Ron thought this was a way to calm his nerves and had expressed as much. Hermione came into the room.

"Everyone is here. Harry, are you ready?" Hermione asked, moving to stand behind him. He looked in the mirror at her and shock his head. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked. He pointed towards his hair. She smiled, shook her head, pulled out her wand and pointed it at his hair, which immediately flattened and was pulled back slightly is a small, very small, ponytail. He smiled and turned around, he pulled Hermione into a small hug, then the same with Ron.

"Come guys, let's go and get me married," Harry said with determination as he left the room. Ron and Hermione rushed in front of him so that they could get to their places before he did. Arthur met him at the back door, leading into the garden.

"Ready for this, it's a big step?" Arthur asked as he joined Harry. As Harry's parents were dead, killed by Voldemort when he was just one year old, therefore Arthur Weasley was going to walk him down the aisle, as he would be the "Bride".

"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry said, then the music started, he could see Ron, Draco and Crabbe standing at the front of the Marque and that everyone had stood and was now staring at him and Arthur. They walked down the aisle, slowly, like at a muggle wedding. When they reached the alter, Arthur shook hands with Draco and let him take Harry's hand. Dumbledore stepped in front of them to begin the ceremony.

"Friends, family and admires, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled around the crowd. Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Do you have any vows of your own Harry?"

"Draco, the first time I met you, I hated your guts because you insulted the first real friend I had. We fought for five years, and after that we only fought publicly, when our friends were around. Then we decided it was time to tell our friends. Ron beat you up. I smacked him over the head for ten minutes after that, I guess what I'm trying to say is, after everything we've been through, we're stronger than ever. I love you Draco, I will never leave you if I can help it," Harry said, he looked at Draco lovingly, they both had tears in their eyes. Hermione was crying her eyes out in the front row, not hiding them and not wiping them away either.

"Draco, do you have any of your own vows?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry, I grew up knowing your name, your legend, please don't hit me later by the way. I was jealous of you, you got all the attention and I wanted it. But then I began to realise that you didn't want the spot light. You just wanted to be a normal guy. That's when I stopped seeing you as "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived" and saw you as "Harry Potter, the boy". I think that's when I realised that I love you. I will be right here by your side for as long as either or both of us live, Harry. I love you," Draco finished and now Harry was actually crying fully-fledge tears. Draco reached up and gently wiped the tears away.

"Harry, repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter. . ." Dumbledore said.

"I, Harry James Potter. . ."

"Take thee, Draco Lucius Malfoy. . ."

"Take thee, Draco Lucius Malfoy. . ."  
"To be my lawful wedded husband. . ."

"To be my lawful wedded husband. . ."

"To have and to hold from this day forth. . ."

"To have and to hold from this day forth. . ."

"For better, for worse. . ."

"For better, for worse. . ."

"For richer, for poorer. . ."

"For richer, for poorer. . ."

"In sickness or in health. . ."

"In sickness or in health. . ."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part. . ."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part. . ."

"And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness."

"And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness."

"Draco repeat after me. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy. . ." Dumbledore said.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy. . ."

"Take thee, Harry James Potter. . ."

"Take thee, Harry James Potter. . ."  
"To be my lawful wedded husband. . ."

"To be my lawful wedded husband. . ."

"To have and to hold from this day forth. . ."

"To have and to hold from this day forth. . ."

"For better, for worse. . ."

"For better, for worse. . ."

"For richer, for poorer. . ."

"For richer, for poorer. . ."

"In sickness or in health. . ."

"In sickness or in health. . ."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part. . ."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part. . ."

"And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness."

"And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness."

"If you will please kneel we must now perform the bonding ceremony, unless anyone objects of course," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. Everyone looked at everyone else as though saying 'go on then, if you're gonna object do it now'. But no one objected. He placed the tip of his wand on their clasped hands. He said, "Lux Vermiclus." Two fiery bands shot out at their clasped hands and curled around their wrists in a Celtic cross. "Harry, do you enter this bond willingly and in full recognition of how it can affect your life?" Harry nodded. "Draco, do you enter this bond willingly and in full recognition of how it can affect your life?" Draco nodded too. "Then I pronounce you lawfully married. And I am proud to announce to you for the first time, Mr. Harry Malfoy-Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter." Harry and Draco stepped forward and held each other for a second and then someone yelled "Kiss already!" but they were already locked in a passionate kiss. Cameras flashed everywhere. When Harry and Draco pulled apart, they turned and smiled at the crowd. As they walked back down the aisle, friends and family followed. The Order joined them after keeping unwanted members away, such as Rita Skeeter. They all gathered in the library. Hermione was the first one to reach them but that was because she launched herself head first at them so they had little choice but to rush forward and catch her.

"Congratulations Harry, Draco," Hermione said, which everyone else repeated. Suddenly everyone had a glass of champagne in their hand.

Mad-eye raised his glass and looked towards Harry and Draco and said, "To Harry and Draco, may your years together be prosperous and kind."

"Harry and Draco!" everyone chorused. As they all drank to them.

. . .

All the guests had moved to the ballroom, which Draco and Narcissa insisted on building. There was an orchestra playing in one corner, again Draco and Narcissa's choice. Harry's touch was the colour of the walls; they changed in colour every time Draco and Harry were apart for more than one dance to every three dances of just Harry and Draco, which most people found amusing, Hermione actually asked Harry how he done it!

The reception was going great. Harry had danced with Narcissa, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Draco had danced with Narcissa, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and a distant cousin. Ron was dancing with Hermione, Harry and Draco were dancing, Ginny and Dean were dancing, Mrs. Weasley and Mr Weasley were dancing and Narcissa and a distant cousin were dancing, when there was a load BANG! Immediately followed by the ceiling shaking. Harry turned around ran to the Order.

"Get the children and Mrs. Malfoy out, hide them in the secret lab, you remember how to get in there right?" Harry said to Mad-eye who nodded and then the Order members started running around grabbing children and putting them in a corner to go collect more before Mad-eye and Kingsley lead the children and Narcissa to the secret laboratory, with Tonks and Lupin bringing up the rear. There was another loud bang as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco ran to the door and opened it, there stood Lucius Malfoy. Harry pushed Draco behind him slightly as Ron and Hermione positioned themselves so Draco couldn't be seen by anyone in front of them.

"Where is my wife?" Lucius asked calmly, Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Lucius.

"I wouldn't actually know, I've been too busy celebrating my wedding," Harry replied crafty. Lucius stood there for a moment.

"Well, congratulations, who's the lucky lady?" Lucius asked. Harry grabbed Lucius arm while Ron grabbed the other and Hermione hid Draco. Harry and Ron walked Lucius along the corridor, down the stairs and into the dungeons. They placed him in a room and walked out to meet Hermione, Draco, Mad-eye and Lupin.

"Okay, guys, that is not Lucius Malfoy in there. I suggest we use Veritaserum on him, does anyone disagree?" Harry said looking around the group. No one raised any objection. "Also can someone run down to the dungeon and tell Narcissa that she is not to leave that room under any circumstances without my word directly?" Lupin set off at a run towards the lab. Harry turned and opened a door into the room next to the one Lucius was being held in.

They filed in and saw that they could see and hear the other room but apparently he could not hear them. Harry turned, shut the door and went into the room across the hall, he climbed up a ladder and picked up a bottle with a transparent liquid in, he opened it and smelt it. He climbed down from the ladder and summoned some pumpkin juice, tea, coffee, firewhiskey and butterbeer. He poured a drop of Veritaserum in each of them, he opened the door into Lucius' room and set the tray with all the drinks on, on the table.

"Hello, Lucius, would you care for a drink?" Harry asked. "We have pumpkin juice, tea, coffee, firewhiskey and butterbeer."

"Firewhiskey, please," Lucius said, taking the glass as it was handed to him, he drank it in one gulp.

"So, who are you?" Harry asked, after he waited long enough for the Veritaserum to take effect.

"Sirius Black," he replied.

* * *

OOOH Sirius is alive again. That was a plot twist, if I do say so myself. I don't have anything for you guys to guess for the next chapter so you will have to wait until Sunday. Sorry guys. Again well done Cazzylove


	7. Chapter 7 The Discovery

Woho Sirius is back! He is alive and with us once again. Had a bit of a rubbishy week. My motorbike got stolen and was found as a burnt out write off. Reviews would cheer me up. Anyway, I'll stop drowning in self pity and you can have chapter 7.

* * *

"Sirius Black," he replied.

"S-s-sirius?" Harry stammered, mouth hanging down and disbelief mixed with longing and hope in his emerald green eye.

"Yes, Sirius Black, Harry, I have returned from the death, back through the veil, to see you today," 'Lucius' said.

"How did you return from through the veil?" Harry asked, desperately wanting proof so he could hug his godfather that he lost years before, three years to be exact, almost to the day.

"I have absolutely no idea, Harry, Dumbledore made it possible but how I do not know," 'Lucius' said.

"Can you give me proof?" Harry said sceptically.

"Yes, I can tell you something only you and I would know, about James and Lily," 'Lucius' said. Harry stood up and went over to the wall, discreetly he motioned for everyone to go out the door and wait until he, Harry, said so.

"Go on then," Harry said turning back to face him.

"The bedroom that was yours in your parents house was the top right hand bedroom facing away from the street, you were in the front top left is because Lily was taking you into her room, where you slept as a small baby," Sirius said. Harry got up.

"I believe you, oh how I've missed you, Sirius," Harry said, as he pulled Sirius into a hug. "Did you have to pretend to be Lucius though?" Sirius laughed.

"Of course I did, it was more fun this way," Sirius laughed. Harry grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged him into the corridor.

"It's Sirius, it really is Sirius!" Harry shouted, as he swiftly moved out of the way before he was trampled, by the dozen or more people now gathered in the corridor, as people rushed to hug Sirius. Harry went and stood next to Draco, who had not been part of the crowd that rushed forward. "It's okay you know, he doesn't bite, love. Only when he's in animagus form and you piss him off," Harry said with a laugh.

"Why is he disguised like my father though?" Draco said not taking his eye of Sirius.

"This is his way of welcoming you to the family, he knew I was getting married to you, but he didn't know it was today, and he is also going to wonder why he was not treated with respect or understanding when people leave him alone," Harry replied watching Sirius but looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye. Draco nodded, as Sirius made his way towards them, now looking like his younger self in Harry's photo's of his parents.

"Draco, I'm sorry if I made you a bit worried at the front door, people have said that my sense of humour can be a slightly eccentric. But congratulations, Harry, Draco, I am so happy for you," Sirius said, pulling both of them into a hug.

* * *

And it really is Sirius, no really it is. I had a lot of fun writing the next chapter, I based one of the characters on me :D. Next chapter will be up next week.


	8. Chapter 8 The Honeymoon

Ahh their honeymoon, but does all go as planned?? Nope of course not. Sorry it's up later than usual but had some family issues. A member of my family died last night soo. . yeah, think I'm excused from late upload. Anyway here's chapter 8:

* * *

Harry had arranged the honeymoon so Draco had no idea where they were going. Harry had apparated them to a secluded area with a cottage up ahead. Harry turned around so he was facing Draco.

"You like it. It will be just us for two whole weeks, we don't have to worry about anything," Harry said, as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Harry, I love it, it's perfect," Draco responded, he pulled his husband into a kiss. Once both were thoroughly kissed, Draco pulled away and said, "Where are we?"

"We are in the countryside, just outside of Milton Keynes," Harry responded, pointing towards a big oval building against the horizon.

"Oh, Harry, I love it. Shall we go inside?" Draco said suggestively. Harry nodded, picked up his husband and walked to the cottage, opened the door with one foot, walked in and then put Draco down. Draco immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss, as he started to walk towards the only sofa that was visible. He pushed Harry down onto the sofa and pinned him down. He captured Harry's mouth again. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth as he started to wriggle underneath Draco.

Harry managed to get free from underneath Draco and pulled him up to take him across to the bedroom, which had some very interesting shaped furniture. Harry led him over to the bed and they laid back and resumed where they were in the living room.

. . .

Draco woke up the next morning; he rolled over to watch his husband sleep. Draco Malfoy had gone against his father's wishes and married the love of his life, Harry James Potter. He lay there silently, thinking about the good times in his life when he realised that only good times he had were with Harry. He smiled, he remembered last night, they had spent most of the night making love, he felt slightly different then but he couldn't put his finger on what was different.

Harry started to stir; he woke up to the most beautiful sight, Draco, watching him. He put an arm out to wrap it around Draco so that he could get kiss him again. After he got his kiss he just lay there, thinking happily about last night when he realised that something about him felt different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They got out of bed, reluctantly and made their way to the kitchen for breakfast/brunch.

There was a knock at the door as they got up to go and put the dishes away.

"I'll answer it," Harry said, heading towards the door. Draco frowned, shrugged and started to wash the dishes.

. . .

Harry opened the door and on the doorstep stood a woman, about nineteen, with long red hair that looked like it had about seven different layers in, lightly tanned skin, blue-green eyes. She was wearing a small red top, tight black jeans and high-heeled, suede crocodile boots.

"Oh my god, your Harry Potter, I'm Nikki Brown, resident witch," she said holding out her manicured hands, she had long nails that were a light blue, with a hint of green, they match her eyes. He shook her hand. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I'm here. There are a few rules in the area that I would like to go over with you."

"Sure, come on in," Harry said, stepping aside to let here in. She stepped over the threshold and headed into the kitchen where Draco was just putting dishes away. "Draco, we have a guest, resident witch of the area."

Draco stood and turned around, flinching at the squeal. "Draco, it's been too long, how are you? The family okay?" Nikki said quickly.

"Hello, Nicole. Yes, it has been a long time. Yes, I'm very well, thank you and yourself? Mother is fine, I'm not too sure about father, I haven't seen him since just after I left Hogwarts," Draco replied. Harry stood there looking confused. "Cousins," Draco informed him, and the confused look on Harry's face disappeared.

"Yes, I'm fine, mother and father passed away but Simon is still very much alive but we don't talk as often as we used to. Did you and Lucius have a big argument?" she asked. Draco and Harry nodded. It was Nikki's turn to look confused.

"He didn't want Draco to marry me," Harry supplied. Another squeal later and they were both being hugged tightly.

"Oh my god, that's amazing, when was the wedding?" she asked excitedly.

"Day before yesterday," they said in unison.

"Oh, you must tell me all about it, how about we get dinner together, I know this nice little place in the city centre," she said, looking between the both of them excitedly. "I can bring Pola, she would love to see you again, Draco."

"Sure, why not. Shall we say meet here at half five?" Draco replied. She nodded and they sat down to go over the rules.

. . .

Nikki knocked at the door and both Harry and Draco answered wearing smart casual clothes. There was another women standing on the doorstep next to Nikki. She had dark brown, almost black hair; she too looked like she had about seven layers in her hair. She had hazel brown eyes. She was wearing a black top that showed a lot of cleavage, tight black jeans and black boots.

"Pola, how are you? It's been way to long," Draco said, pulling the young women, obviously Pola, into a hug.

"Yes it has been too long, Draco. I'm great, yourself?" Pola said, as she released herself from the hug.

"Yes, I'm amazing. Nicole mentioned engagement. Who is it to? Can I see the ring?" Draco asked. Pola held up her hand to show a white gold ring with four diamonds surrounding a sapphire.

"You remember Louis, don't you?" Pola said.

"Ah, I knew you two were perfect for each other, but you didn't listen to me and you broke up with him," Draco said looking playfully exasperated.

"Ready to go?" Pola asked. They nodded and she apparated Draco, while Nikki apparated Harry to the city centre's phone spirit restaurant. Harry and Draco looked around in amazement. "Welcome to the only phone spirit restaurant in the world."

"Wow, this place is amazing, what's that there?" Harry said, pointing to one of the waiters, who was obviously solid since he almost fell on his face because he tripped on a chair leg but he was transparent, like one of the ghosts of Hogwarts.

"That's a phone spirit, Harry. Here, in Milton Keynes, is the only place they live, the first witches and wizards that lived here and started off the town, came because of the phone spirits," Nikki said. She directed them to a table at the back of the restaurant, they sat down and one of the phone spirits came over. "What would you like, boys? You can have anything you want here, just think of it." They all sat in silence for a second and the food dropped in front of them neatly. Harry looked up at the phone spirit.

"Nikki, if I ask a phone spirit a question, would it answer?" Harry asked staring at the phone spirit that was staring back at him.

"Yes, I will answer your questions," the phone spirit said in a sing-song voice. Harry looked up at it.

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked, looking at the spirit.

"Yes, my name is Luke," the spirit called Luke said.

"I'm Harry Potter-Malfoy, Luke. Where do phone spirits come from?" Harry said, looking interested.

"That I'm afraid you must ask one of the elders. If you would finish your meal, I will take you to one afterwards," Luke said, he walked away to serve other people. Harry, Draco, Pola and Nikki finished their meals quickly and Luke came back over, cleared away the dishes. He gestured for them to follow him as he led them to a big house not far from the restaurant. He knocked on the door three times and another phone spirit emerged.

"Elder, we have a great wizard wishing to know more about our race, there are questions I cannot answer. I said that maybe one of the elders could speak with them," Luke said. The elder watched him for a moment.

"Who is this great wizard you speak of, young one," the elder phone spirit said.

"Harry Potter-Malfoy, sir," Luke said, turning around and gesturing to Harry to step forward. "Also there is Nikki, resident witch, Pola Hausner and Draco Malfoy-Potter."

"Very well, I shall speak with them. Come forward Nikki Brown of Milton Keynes. Come forward Draco Malfoy-Potter of Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. Come forward Harry Potter-Malfoy of Godric's Hollow. Come forward Pola Hausner of Milton Keynes," the elder said. He began to walk along the veranda so they followed. They rounded two corners and finally the elder motioned for them to sit down on some chairs and tables that appeared. They sat.

"You have some questions I believe. What might they be?" the elder said, tilting his head to one side.

"I was wondering, where do phone spirits come from?" Harry asked.

"We phone spirits come for a place called the OtherWorld. The OtherWorld was closed before the Four Founders of Hogwarts were 'born'. The Four Founders were from the OtherWorld. In this world, there was no magic but in the OtherWorld, there was nothing but magic. A powerful wizard open the gates to this world and magical creatures and plants managed to get out, we were among the creatures to escape, but we could not get back," the elder said. Just then a door opened and two girls ran out. One appeared to be amazingly thin and the other well feed.

"Nocla, Amber, back inside, now," the elder shouted. They two girls ran back inside. The elder turned back to them and watched as they digested this information.

"So we're not from this world, we're from another world just for magical beings?" Draco said, being the quickest to recover. The elder nodded his transparent head. "And the gates got closed and now no one can get back?" The elder shook his head this time. "We can get back? How?" Draco asked.

"It is possible. All magical plants and creatures must be gathered up and taken through the gates. However the gate can only be opened by a powerful group," the elder said.

"Is there a powerful group alive these days?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice. The elder nodded. "Who are they?"

"You and your friends," the elder said, silence fell over them as they all froze after he said that. After Draco recovered from his shock he turned to Harry and took his hand gently, squeezing it for encouragement.

"M-m-me?" Harry stuttered.

"No, there is six, all must work together if we ever want to get home," the elder said.

"Who are they?" Draco asked.

"Nikki Brown, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Pola Hausner. These three witches and three wizards must gather all magical creatures and plants, open the gates to the other world and get us all back home before it is too late," the elder said. The four looked at each other.

"We must tell Hermione and Ron. If we left to tell them could we come back so that they can ask you questions?" Harry said looking at the group around him. The elder nodded. "Right come on you three, let's go and get Ron and Hermione. I think they'll be at home. Hold on," Harry said, Draco took Harry's hand while Nikki just held onto his other elbow and Pola held Draco's arm. They gave a quick turn and were gone. The elder got up and drifted inside.

* * *

Early upload of chapter 9 for anyone who can guess why Harry and Draco feel different. . . Reviews please. Pretty please with a cherry on top :D.


	9. Chapter 9 What To Do Now?

Well done Cazzylove again for getting it right, yes Harry AND Draco are pregnant. I don't know why or how but they are. Here's chapter 10

* * *

They arrived at Ron and Hermione's house, it was relatively big. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a dining room, a living room, a kitchen, a study and a play room. Hermione had decorated the house in pastel colours and dark wood flooring.

"Hermione!?! Ron!?! Are you there?!" Harry yelled loudly. There was a sound that sounded like Ron yelling back from upstairs. A few moments later a dishevelled Ron and Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. Harry and Draco grinned. "Well, I won't ask about the hold up, 'cause I don't think I wanna know the details," Harry grinned at them while everyone else laughed.

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked once she had returned to her normal colour instead of the tomato red that she turned.

"Let's go and sit down, Hermione. What we need to tell you is a bit of a shock, but first of all meet Nikki Brown, she is resident witch of Milton Keynes, where we were on our honeymoon, she is also Draco's cousin and this is Pola Hausner, Nikki's best friend," Harry explained, Ron and Hermione shook hands with Nikki and Pola. "And this is Ronald Weasley, my best male friend and this is Hermione Granger, my female best friend."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. I hope you are well, and that we are not imposing," Nikki said in her "high society" voice.

"No, not at all, shall we go into the living room?" Hermione answered. They all started to move towards the living room, Hermione and Ron in front, holding hands, Nikki and Pola next and finally, Harry and Draco with their arms around the others waist. They entered the living room and sat down on three love seats.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Ron said, looking at the four people sitting in front of him.

"Nikki took us to a phone spirit restaurant today. While in there I asked one of the waiters about them, there were some questions he could not answer so he took us to see an older phone spirit that they call the elders. We were talking to him when he told us that all magical beings come from a different place called the OtherWorld. In the OtherWorld, only magical beings live, in this world lives only non-magical beings. A powerful wizard opened the gates thousands of years ago and magical beings crept out. The catch is the gates have been closed and only three witches and three wizards can open them again and get everyone home. Those three witches are; Hermione Granger, Nicole Brown and Pola Hausener. The three wizards are; Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and me," Harry explained quickly. Ron and Hermione looked shocked, their mouths were hanging open and they were staring at Harry with disbelief in their eyes.

"Look, look I know it's a shock but Harry asked the elder if we could go back if you have any questions to ask that none of us can answer and he said that we could go back if needed," Draco explained, trying to get Ron and Hermione to breathe, blink, even just to show that they we're alive and not in a catatonic state. Hermione was the first one to blink, for that Draco was grateful because at least one of them was alive. Ron blinked a few seconds after Hermione did.

"Okay, what now? What do we do?" Hermione said, her brain obviously having worked everything out.

"Erm, we can round up everything magical and be gone back through the gates, wherever they are, or we can stay here along with everything else, or we can reopen the gates for the rest of the magical world, if they want to come into this world and beings in this world to the OtherWorld. But whatever we choose we can only tell the phone spirit one choice, we open the gates and they go back home," Harry said.

"I think we should try and do it, get everyone home but we need to learn more about the OtherWorld. I think the six of us should go and speak to this elder," Hermione said.

"Okay, Hermione and Pola hold onto me. Ron and Nikki hold onto Draco. We know where we're going," Harry said, they each took the retrospective arm or offered their arms, in the case of Harry and Draco. With a quick turn, they had left Ron and Hermione's.

. . .

They arrive at the house where the phone spirit lived and moved up to knock on the door. A female looking phone spirit opened the door.

"We were here about half an hour ago and we spoke to an elder, he invited us back if needed to speak to him some more. We don't know his name however," Harry said to the phone spirit.

"The great ones are here again," she called into the house not taking her eyes off them. The phone spirit that Harry, Draco, Nikki and Pola had spoken to before came towards the door.

"You're back, I thought you would bring the other two great ones," the phone spirit said. He once again led them around the house, on the veranda, to the table and chairs, where two extra chairs had been put. They all sat down, Ron next to Hermione, who was next to Pola, who was next to Nikki, who was next to Draco, who was next to Harry was finally next to the elder. They all looked at each other for a second.

"Can you please repeat what you said to us earlier for Ron and Hermione's sakes?" Harry asked the elder. The elder obliged and filled Ron and Hermione in on what he had said earlier to Harry, Draco, Pola and Nikki.

"So we have the task of rounding up every possible magical being and plant and take them to a place we've never seen before?" Ron said slowly and disbelievingly. The elder nodded.

"It's possible, especially with you Harry, you'll get everyone's attention and we can get an extra few thousand pairs of hands," Hermione said, looking at Harry expectantly. Suddenly the elder was gone, he just vanished into thin air. He appeared a moment later with a piece of tattered parchment.

"This is a map to the OtherWorld gates, they are within Hogwarts. You must hurry, the time to open the gates approaches or everything will be lost," the elder said, handing them the tattered piece of parchment he called a map.

"Okay then guys, let's go. Another big adventure for the Golden Trio and friends," Draco said.

"It's going to be like the Department of Mysteries all over again," Hermione said, looking slightly worried.

"I have an easy way to sort this out," Harry said in a loud voice. They all turned to him expectantly. "What we do is find the gates and put out a notification that the public reception will be held there and as soon as we find it. We also say that we would like every magical being and plant there, as it would be very kind to us, they love me and they'll do what I ask them to."

"Well, isn't someone getting a big head?" Ron laughed, soon they all joined in when Harry started to protest. They all decided that they would go and tell their families what they were going to do and said that they would meet at Harry and Draco's house in two hours. They all apparated home to tell family members.

* * *

Well then, who can guess where the gates are?? Cazzylove you have answered so many right that I hereby ban you from answering this one :D. Anyone who gets this answer right I will put the next chapter up early.


	10. Chapter 10 The Quest

Chapter 10:

Harry and Draco were in the bedroom, making up for the soon to be lost time that would be lost while they would be searching for the gate. They were lying on their backs, naked and panting heavily, when they heard a call from downstairs that sounded like Ginny. They quickly got dressed and went down the stairs. Sure enough there was Ginny standing in the hallway.

"Hi Gin, what you doing here?" Harry asked, tilting his head and looking at her.

"Ron just told us where you were going and what you were doing, I want to come, I can help round up creatures and stuff and I know I'm meant to do it. I've dreamed of doing it for weeks," Ginny explained quickly.

"Sorry, Ginny, you can't, only me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, my cousin Nikki and her best friend Pola are meant to do it," Draco said kindly. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hermione and Ron popped in at that moment.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Trying to convince us to take her with us on the quest for the gates," Harry said quickly before Ginny could give an excuse.

"Ginny, I told you at home, you can't come with us, it's only something that the six of us can do (Nikki and Pola and just popped in)," Ron said gently.

"What's going on?" Nikki said.

"Well Nic, this is Ginny, Ron's little sister. She's trying to convince us to take her with us," Draco explained. Nikki nodded to show she understood. Ginny threw everyone an evil glare and apparated away.

"Well, now that's sorted, I say we floo Dumbledore and see if we can search Hogwarts, or maybe he knows where they are, that would be very helpful," Ron stated. Harry nodded and moved towards the fire place, he grabbed a handful of floo powder, he threw it into the fire, when it had turned green he put his head in a shouted, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

His head spun and within seconds he was looking straight at the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry, it was a knowing smile.

"Well, sir, we need to find the gates to the OtherWorld. We were told that they were here. We were wondering if you knew where they were and will tell us where they are if you do. If you don't know, then, me, Draco, Ron, Hermione and two friends ask permission to come and search the castle for them," Harry said.

"No, no, yes. There are your answers, all in correct order," Dumbledore responded. He smiled again, that infuriating knowing smile, it drove Harry up the wall.

"Thank you, we will all floo over soon," Harry said. And he was gone, he had pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"We can go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore said he doesn't know where the gates are but I think he's lying. Anyway, ready to go everyone?" Harry asked. Once everyone had nodded, they travelled in pairs to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

. . .

They came out of the fireplace at Hogwarts to find Dumbledore, McGonagall and two students with Head Boy and Girl badges. Dumbledore stepped forward and introduced the Head Boy and Girl to be Nathan Cole and Sarah Turner.

"Well, Professor this is Nikki Brown, Draco's cousin and her best friend Pola Hausner. I believe they went to Beauxbatons?" Harry said. Nikki and Pola nodded.

"We're both quite fluent in French but normally have the English accent compared to the French accent," Nikki explain. "Or nous sommes tous deux tout à fait fluents en français mais avons normalement l'accent anglais comparé à l'accent français."

"J'ai aussi passé quelques années chez Beauxbatons, ainsi je suis également à l'aise en français. Nous pouvons pouvoir avoir quelques conversations privés," McGonagall explained, in French, (_this actually means: I too spent some years at Beauxbatons, so I am also fluent in French. We may be able to have some private conversations)._

"Okay, now I'm confused. They're speaking in French right?" Harry asked Draco_._

"Oui, Monsieur Potter," Draco replied. Harry looked even more confused. "It means; yes Mister Potter."

"Oh, I didn't know you spoke French. I never got to learn French. Taught myself Italian though," Harry said.

"You did? Wow, Harry, that's really cool. Do you think you could help me? I've been wanting to learn for ages," Hermione butted in.

"Sì, naturalmente posso, non è una lingua facile da amperage," Harry said, _(this means: yes, of course I can, it is not an easy language to learn.)_

"What?" Draco said, looking at Harry utterly confused.

"I'll explain later, maybe I should teach both of you how to speak Italian," Harry laughed.

"Guys, I think it's time we start our search. I brought the Marauders map and the map that the phone spirit gave me, we should be able to find out where the gates are," Harry said loudly enough to gain everyone's attention. He walked up to Dumbledore's desk and placed both maps on the top. He muttered the incantation to reveal the Marauders map, he then unfolded both and laid them out next to each other. They studied them for a moment before Harry started saying, "Oh no, oh no no." over and over again. Soon Ron joined in and then Dumbledore.

"Well, I can see why they needed me, and you, Ron, well let's go see if the snake skin is still there," Harry said, he turned and marched towards the door with both maps now in hand. He paused, turned around and said, "Are you guys coming?"

They all followed quickly. They made their way to the second floor bathroom. As they entered Harry stood in front of a sink stall and started to hiss. A few moments later the sink began to shift and lower.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go down first. Remember, there may be a Basilisk down there. Keep on your guard and get ready to shut your eyes. If I tell you to do something, do it without question and straight away. Is that clear to everyone?" Harry told everyone, after everyone nodded he jumped down the pipe, quickly followed by Draco, Ron, Hermione, Nikki, Pola, the Head Boy and Girl, then Dumbledore and finally McGonagall.

They hit the bottom and lit their wands. They began walking along the passageway, they scooted around the first snake skin, over the rocks from the collapsed in ceiling and finally up to the big metal door with snakes on. Harry hissed again and the door opened. They all entered, they walked part way down the passage with snake statues on either side. Harry stopped and conjured a table halfway down. He laid the maps down on the table and consulted them.

"Come on, the gates are this way," Harry said, pointing down the left passage, they began to walk along the smaller passage way when they heard hissing. Harry turned around and hissed back. Suddenly a large snake came into view. Harry continued hissing until just after the snake had stopped. He turned around and kept walking, they followed.

"Harry, what just happened?" Hermione asked, looking back at the snake that was heading towards the entrance of the chamber.

"He was worried about us. I had a slight conversation and asked him to go stand guard at the entrance to the chamber. Neither he nor any other creature in here will attack us," Harry explained. They continued walking for a while longer turning left and right every so often. Finally, Harry who was walking up front, bounced off thin air, or what appeared to be thin air. Everyone tried to get past the barrier, only Ron, Draco, Nikki, the Head Boy and McGonagall could get through. It was obvious to Harry that only pure-bloods can get through the barrier.

"Draco, put your arm through the barrier and see if you can pull Harry through," Hermione said. Draco put an arm through the barrier, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled. Harry got through the barrier. Ron did the same with Hermione, while Nikki done the same to Pola at the same time McGonagall pulled Dumbledore through and the Head Boy pulled Head Girl through. Once they were all through Harry turned to Hermione, called her a genius and gave her a hug. They checked the map again before moving on. They kept turning where the map said, and eventually they managed to reach a set of gates. They looked at the gates and Hermione noticed some sort of writing on the top. She peered up to see what type of writing it was.

"I have no idea what this writing is, can anyone else read this?" Hermione asked, looking at Dumbledore. He peered up at the writing.

"It's not a language known to me, which says that it is very rare as I know almost all of the languages on Earth," Dumbledore informed them. Pola peered up.

"I know that language!" she exclaimed, they all turned to her, expecting an answer as to the language. "It's an ancient form of Gaelic, not many people know it. Some of my ancestors lived and spoke this form of Gaelic when they were alive. I was taught it by one of my ancestors that reside in the library at the House when I was very young, I taught Nikki how to speak it so that we could have private conversations. It's easy if you understand the letters." She peered up again, she was silent for about five minutes. "Does someone have a piece of parchment and a quill?" Hermione handed it to her.

Harry had conjured up a table. She bent down and began to write, occasionally looking up at the writing.

"Okay, this is what the writing says: _This writing was put on here many years ago by a powerful wizard trapped in this world. Pure-bloods, as you call us now, are the only ones to get through the barrier. A pure-blood put up the barrier in an attempt to keep our world pure. Now, pure-bloods have diminished and are almost gone. Only a pure-blood descended from Lexifus Hogdegon can break down the barrier with the incantation, Su tal fru murd het nyg. These gates can now only be opened by six powerful witches and wizards alike. To open these gates the incantation that only these six will know, how they will know is a mystery but they will know. These gates will disappear exactly two months after this message has been read. Hurry, my friends, if you are the one of the six. A phone spirit will know all. Hurry, the two months start now._"

"Okay, we have exactly two months to get everything magical here?" Ron said slowly.

"Yes, and I know who the pure-blood descended from Lexifus Hogdegon is," Nikki said, looking around the group.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"You and I, Draco, but I am more directly descended from him so it will be me that takes down the barrier. Come on, let's go take down this barrier. It will be the first part done and then we will have two months to get everyone here," Nikki said.

"I enchanted the map the Elder gave us, it marked our path on the way here on purple ink," Harry said, holding up the map. "We can duplicate it later so that everyone has a copy and it will be easier to get to and from the gates if needs be."

"Brilliant, Harry," Hermione said. They began to walk with Harry and Draco in front, followed by Ron and Hermione then Nikki and Pola then Head Boy and Girl and bringing up the rear was Dumbledore and McGonagall.

They reached the barrier and Nikki told everyone to stand back, she had been learning the incantation to bring the barrier down on the way to it. She got her wand out, held it in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Su tal fru murd het nyg," she said. There was a slight blast, just big enough to shake everyone. "Hermione, try and walk past here. We need to know if it worked." Hermione walked forward, Ron, Harry and Draco stood behind to catch her if she bounced back. She walked through where the barrier was supposed to be and everyone yelled in triumph.

"Come on then, let's go. I have a little job for our friendly snake back in the chamber," Harry said and they continued walking. They went back down the path and when they got the Chamber, the snake that had been guarding the entrance came towards them. Harry started his hissing again and the snake hissed back. It then curled up Harry's leg and up, until it finally came to rest over his shoulders.

"He is going to come out with us and then go collect all the snakes in and around Hogwarts. Recruit them to find more and more snakes and bring them back here. Well magical snakes anyway. He knows the difference," Harry explained as they made their way back through the tunnel. "We should clear these rocks out of the way. It will make it easier to get back down here later on. I will also need to teach you a bit of parseltounge so that you can open the entrance." They began to move the rocks and piled them neatly against the wall.

"And on we go, we need to get a press conference with as many different ethnic groups as possible, tell them to spread the word," Dumbledore said. They continued on for a while until they came to the pipes that lead back to the bathroom.

"How are we going to get back up? Last time Fawkes flew us up," Ron said. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Easily, of course. We just need to levitate Harry up so that he can open the sink and then we levitate everyone else up and whoever is the last down here gets levitated up by someone up the top," Dumbledore explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. So they began, Harry and Draco we're levitated up, Harry hissed open the sink and they were put inside the bathroom, next Ron and Hermione were levitated up then Nikki and Pola followed by the Head Boy and Girl, McGonagall came next and finally Dumbledore was levitated from the top. Once everyone was up the top, Dumbledore told Harry to open the sink again, he then pointed his wand down and muttered something under his breath and stairs appeared, along with a couple of lit torches around the walls.

They turned and made their way towards Dumbledore's office where they would floo Kingsley and get him to come over so that they could explain everything that was going on and get his help. Also to see if he could get every possible newspaper, including worldwide, so that Harry could speak to the world.

. . .

The floo roared to life and out stepped Kingsley and the head of the Auror department ("this is Christopher Shine," Kingsley said pointing to the other man). Then the floo roared into life again and out stepped; Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Next time the floo roared into life it brought Tonks, Remus, Mad-eye, Sirius, Mundungus and several other members of the Order.

"Okay, I bet everyone is wondering why we're here? Well, I'm not going to explain the situation, Harry will, he has been there throughout the whole thing and will continue to be. He will be receiving help from, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Nikki and Pola. Allow me to introduce Nikki Brown, Draco's cousin and her best friend, Pola Hausner. Please keep questions to the end," Dumbledore said to the group before after they had made themselves comfortable in conjured up chairs. Harry stood up and went to stand in front of everyone. He explained everything that had happened from when Nikki had knocked on their door to the present moment.

"Yeah, Kingsley?" Harry said, Kingsley had put his hand in the air.

"So you want every single magical thing to go back through a gate to a place that they have never known?"

"No, some beings know what it is like. For example, a snake that I spoke to today that is out collecting other snakes at the moment, remembers coming through the gates and what life was like before he did. Also a phone spirit remembers what life was like before they came through the gates. So no, it is not a place that they have never known. They may not remember it but it is there. I believe that parents didn't tell children about the gates because they were closed with no way to open them," Harry replied. About four more questions came, mainly "How are we going to get everyone here?" or "How are we going to get everyone in through the gates?" Soon everyone went back to their homes or in the case of some the Ministry.

. . .

Next day Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Nikki and Pola flooed to the ministry and made their way towards Kingsley's office. The guard wizard tried to stop them, but Harry just looked his way and said, "They're with me." and continued on his way with Draco next to him, Nikki and Pola behind him and Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear. They moved towards the lift, people scattered upon seeing who it was and some people got off the lift even though it wasn't their level so that Harry and his friends could fit in the lift. Harry pressed the button to go up to the minister's level. The lift zoomed off, as if it too knew who was in the lift. They stepped out of the lift and Harry led them towards Kingsley's office. They knocked on the door and were told to enter.

"Hello, Kingsley, how are you?" Harry asked, stretching his hand out to shake Kingsley's.

"I'm fine thank you, Harry, are you ready to go and face the press?" Kingsley replied.

"It's now or never. Are you guys ready?" Harry said, looking around his friends and husband. They all nodded.

Kingsley said, "Follow me, we're in the Green Press Room, along the corridor." So they walked down the corridor and enter a room that was Green (_ironically_) and full of the press. They stepped onto the podium and cameras started to flash. Harry raised a hand and they were silent.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I have invited you here today because I have some news. The date of the public reception has been moved to just one month away. My husband Draco and I would like it if you could bring everything magical that you own. We were informed about a place just three days ago, we have found the gates to this place. It is called the OtherWorld. It is a place for just us magical beings. I urge you to come with me, through to this place. I have had it described to me by magical creatures that remember life before these gates were opened from the OtherWorld. It is said to be luxurious. I would also like to urge you to close shops and things like that. Any witch or wizard left in this world after one month's time will be trapped forever. These gates will close forever in two months time, we are not willing to risk them closing forever before we have had a chance to get to the OtherWorld. Me, Draco, my two best friends, Draco's cousin and her best friend will open the gates in one month's time and close it soon after. We urge for plants, animals, objects and witches and wizards all over the world to come. The gates are buried deep under Hogwarts, but there is a way down to them. We ask that any parseltounges' to come forward as we will need your help. I beg you to come, everyone and everything magical. I will allow parents or brothers and sisters that are muggles or squibs but I apologise that no others can come through. The ministry and my best friend, Hermione Granger, have created international portkeys. We will be sending them to every country that holds magical creatures and beings. There will be accommodations made for people who wish to get there early. Do you have any questions?" Harry gave his speech and looked around the crowd. There were only two hands up. "Yes, you miss, in the green skirt."

"Is this just a hoax or are you telling the truth? Is there really another place just for magic?" the reporter asked while her cameraman took photo's like there was no tomorrow.

"No this is not a hoax, I assure you. Yes there is, my friend Hermione has been doing what she does best and researching, in the oldest known books there is many mentions of the OtherWorld. You may ask how we know that these aren't just fictional. Well, there are many mentions of Merlin in these books. And we know that those are true," Harry explained.

"Okay, thank you," the reporter said and she looked to her notebook and marked a few things down.

"Yes, you sir," Harry said pointing to the other reporter.

"Good morning, Jason Theobald, head reporter for the International Prophet. If we do manage to get through these gates, is there a chance that anything could happen to us, magic stripped away or in the chance of muggles could they be given magic?" Jason said.

"I am unsure of that, I believe Hermione may know," Harry said turning around to face Hermione, she stepped forward.

"We believe that muggles will be given magic but also the knowledge to control it if they are above school age. Which is, I believe, the same as Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Thank you Miss Granger and Mr Potter," Jason said, putting notes down in his book too.

"Is there anymore questions? No? Okay then. Thank you very much for coming and I hope that I will see everyone in a month," Harry said and they left the podium.


	11. Chapter 11 The Public Reception

Sorry about the last chapter, I was certain I had put a guess up but I hadn't apparently. There will be a guess at the end of this chapter though. Here's chapter 11:

* * *

Three weeks later Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pola, Nikki and Martin (Pola's fiancé) were sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for McGonagall and Head Boy and Girl. They entered the office as Dumbledore conjured up some drinks. They conjured up chairs and sat down.

"People and creatures have begun to arrive. I think we should hold the reception on Saturday and then we can open the gates on Sunday and close them on Monday," Dumbledore said, as he gave everyone an ice cool glass of pumpkin juice. They nodded.

"I think that me and Draco should wear the same robes we wore at the original reception," Harry said, as he worried his glass. "I think it would be the best option. Also, I think Ron and Crabbe should wear their robes as well." Everybody murmured agreement.

"Well, that's settled then. I think we should have the reception in the Great Hall, it would be easier. Also I would plan a speech for the end about the gates and the order in which to go through, if you plan on having any. I would plan on having an order but that is down to you," Dumbledore said.

"I think we should have one of us go through first with a group of people, creatures and plants, that way they can tell that we do belong in the world, if there is anyone in that world but I think it will be beyond our wildest dreams. I think that Nikki should go through with the first group, seeing as she is the descendant of the guy who opened the gates in the first place. I think we should have the order of mothers with children under seven first, then children eight to sixteen, followed by anyone over sixty and then anyone else. If they arrive after their group has gone through then they must wait until the end. I think that everyone must carry an object, plant or animal through the gates. Do you agree?" Hermione said in a hurry. Harry began to write a list. Everyone read over his shoulder or the more skilled people read it upside down:

_Groups:_

_Peace offering group, Nikki and one of each species._

_Parents with children seven of under; Ron goes through with them._

_Children eight to sixteen; Hermione goes through with them._

_Over sixty; Draco goes through with them._

_Adults seventeen to twenty seven._

_Adults twenty eight to thirty eight._

_Adults thirty nine to forty nine._

_Adults fifty to sixty; Pola goes through with them._

_Stragglers; Harry goes through with them._

"Brilliant idea, Harry, we can now sort people into groups. However, if a grandparent is over sixty but has a child under seven to take through which group do they go in?" Ron said.

"They would go in the second group, Ron. It's not hard to figure out," Hermione scolded.

. . .

Saturday morning dawned and Hogwarts was buzzing. It was the day of the public reception. It was also one day until the gates would be opened. As the castle buzzed to get ready, people talking the Great Hall, eating breakfast before the Great Hall would become off limits to get ready for the afternoon's reception. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Nikki and Pola were sitting in the Great Hall discussing how best to decorate the hall. They decided that they would have the Gryffindor and Slytherin house colours and emblems draped from the ceiling around the walls and gold chairs with silver legs in rows. When the meal came they would have golden tables and silver chairs with music playing lightly in the background. Also when the meal was over and they moved onto the general celebration they would have a gold and silver dance floor with green and red strobe lighting.

. . .

Nikki and Pola had decorated the hall and the time for the reception was fast approaching. It didn't take long for Harry and Draco to get ready. Nor did it take Ron or Crabbe as they would be wearing the same robes as on the day. Hermione, Nikki and Pola took five hours to get ready. Eventually, Hermione joined Ron; Pola joined Martin (who only took half an hour to get ready) and Nikki joined the rest of them as she had no date. They told her that she would find someone when they got downstairs. So they started to head downstairs, as they had to be there early.

. . .

At the wedding there were no speeches made by anyone. Today, there would be speeches made by Ron, Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Goyle and Oliver Wood. Ron would go first, Crabbe would go second, Hermione third, Goyle forth, Dumbledore fifth, Snape would be sixth, McGonagall seventh, Oliver eighth, Draco ninth and Harry last. They had planned an itinerary and one had been placed on every chair in the hall, which was slowly filling up at this point. They had had to magically expand the hall to fit everyone in. There were more than three million people in the hall. Classrooms had been converted into bedrooms. Every available room that wasn't already a room was made one, except the bathrooms of course. They had split the school into sections, within these sections there was four bathrooms with ten shower stalls each, there was four hundred people in each section and each had an allotted shower time that would last half an hour per person so that they could get everyone in and out as quickly and orderly as possible. They had planned this meticulously. Soon the hall was full. Ron stood up.

"Welcome. The first thing we're going to do today is speeches. As you can see an itinerary has been placed on everyone's chair. They will change magically if someone cuts their speech short or something like that. I will be the first to make the speech, please bear with me, this is the first time I've spoken to this many people before or done a speech at a reception," Ron explained. He rummaged in his robe pocket to collect the cue cards.

"I first met Harry when we were eleven years old. We became best friends straight away. I also met Draco when I was eleven years old. We were in the same year here at Hogwarts. That day on the train when I met both Harry and Draco, I never once thought that we would end up here today, to celebrate their wedding. Through the years at Hogwarts, Harry saved more and more people. By the middle of sixth year, V-V-Voldemort was dead. Killed by Harry. Harry then withdrew into himself. Then suddenly two weeks after he became more outgoing and pleasant to be around, no offence Harry. Four months later, we find out why. Draco Malfoy. He brought Harry out of his shell. How I do not know and I don't think I want to know either." He paused while the crowd laughed. "Me and him have always been mates, yeah we argued, who doesn't? We've always been the best of mates and we'll always be the best of mates. When I found out about him and Draco, he told me and I tried to kill him but he got away. So then I tried to kill Draco, thinking he had put a spell on Harry. Me, Hermione and Harry were always at war with Draco, Vincent and Gregory. That all changed when Harry and Draco came out with their relationship. Me, Vincent and Gregory are pretty good mates now, we go watch Quidditch matches together, get drinks together. We used to be at each other's throat for six years. It took time to get used to. Harry, Draco I wish you all the best throughout your years together. Harry and Draco," Ron said lifting his glass of champagne. The hall echoed and lifted their glasses too. "I will now pass over to Vincent."

Vincent stepped forward.

"Thank you, Ron. I first met Draco when I was six years old, our families had been friends for centuries. We became close friends, I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'm Draco's best friend, but he is mine. We used to talk and play for hours. We got so close that when he started doing accidental magic, so did I. When we were eleven, we met Goyle on the train to school here. He became part of Draco and mine's circle. We became a trio. Just like Ron, Harry and Hermione became a trio, but at around Halloween, when they fought a fully grown mountain troll. We in Slytherin used to call them the Golden Trio. They have now included another three people into that circle. Me, Greg and Draco. The six of us will be welcoming three more people into our circle. I would like to ask Pola Hausner up here with her fiancé and also Nicole Brown, Draco's cousin," he said, motioning for them to come up. They walked up to the platform as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Greg and Draco moved to make a semicircle around them. "It has become tradition within our circle that we all have a specific bracelet that only people in our group can have. We have had three more made to welcome three more people to our group. Today, we celebrate to things, love and friendship, the things that it took to rid our world of such an evil being as Voldemort. Nikki, Pola and Martin, we offer you these bracelets embedded with protection charms and locating charms, if you are ever in danger just think of us, your friends and we'll be there." He gave them the bracelets which they put on. "To love and to friendship," Vincent said, holding up his glass, again everyone followed. "Now I would like to invite Hermione to come forward." Hermione stayed where she was while the rest of the group went back to their seats, Nikki, Pola and Martin having been moved from the crowd to the platform with the rest of the group.

"Thank you, Vincent. Harry, where do I begin with him? Let's start with his personality. He's stubborn, brave, loyal, determined, smart and I can think of thousands more words to describe him. We too met in first year, on the train, lots of people meet of the train, don't they? I was looking for Neville's toad, Trevor." Hermione paused as Neville stood up holding Trevor in his hand and waved, the crowd laughed. He sat back down. "Me, Ron and Harry became friends, as Vincent said, at Halloween in first year. They came to find me and ended up rescuing me from a mountain troll because I had been crying as Ron has an emotional range of a teaspoon." Again the crowd laughed. "From then on we've been friends. Harry had been through a lot and still he went through more and he will always go through more to protect his friends. I propose a toast to loyalty." Everyone followed once again. "I now invite Gregory to come forward." Goyle stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't actually know what else I can say. Draco scared me when he came up to me and said that he loved Harry Potter more than anything and that they were together. I just said, 'Harry Bloody Potter?' He proceeded to tell me to grow up and get a life, if I was really his friend I would just accept that he doesn't bat for the girls' side of the team. Three months after that he told me that he was engaged to Harry. All I could think was 'bloody hell, what next? Children?' Well apparently I was right. Harry and Draco would like to take this opportunity to inform you that they are both pregnant, one month pregnant to be exact. Now for my toast: To New Life!" Goyle said holding up his glass of champagne. "I would now like to invite Professor Dumbledore up here." He went and sat down, passing Dumbledore on his way.

"Thank you, Gregory. I met Harry when he was just three days old. I met his parents, Lily and James, when they were eleven years old. Harry has always been extraordinary. Draco has also been extraordinary. These two boys that spent most of their time getting the other or thinking of how to get the other back. Now look at them, they done this out of love not hate. Harry and Draco love each other very much, they have a special communication with each other something only people who are truly in love can have. I hope that they have exhausted their argumentative parts and can now focus on love," Dumbledore said and he raised his glass before continuing. "To forgetting the past." It was echoed again. "I would like to ask Severus Snape to come forward." Dumbledore went back to his seat, nodding to Snape as he passed.

"Potter was always an impertinent boy, he changed into his sixth year, I later found out that it was because of Draco that he changed. I used to pick on him all the time. When he started to volunteer information I knew something was wrong, so I worked harder to try and get him to crack. The only thing that made him crack was Draco. I stopped calling him Potter by then. He was Harry. I'm tempted to put him back to Potter but that would be unfair now that he is married to my godson. Harry's father and I never got along, that is almost what happened with Harry and Draco. They managed to put the past behind them and move on. It was then that I realised that everyone has something that they need to put behind them. I think that is why tomorrow we will be leaving this world for the OtherWorld so that we can put the horrors from this world behind us and start over. I think that we should all follow Harry and Draco's lead. My toast is: Moving on from the past," Snape said, raising his glass to Harry and Draco. Everyone followed. "I would now like to invite Minerva McGonagall to come up here." He too nodded to McGonagall as he passed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have known Harry Potter since he was three days old as well. I was there when he was left on his aunt and uncle's doorstep. He has changed so much since then. I remember his 'nightmares' where he would witness what Voldemort was thinking about or witnessing. They were frightening times. Draco helped stop Harry's nightmares. Harry has grown from an incredible baby, to an incredible man. Both Harry and Draco are smart young men that have had many terrors in their lives but have gotten over them. My toast is: To getting rid of demons." She held up her glass. "I would now like to invite Oliver Wood up here." She went back to her seat while Oliver made his way to the podium.

"Seekers, both of them. Both very good Seekers, I guess that Gryffindor got the slightly better one. Being a seeker has its perks. They can recognise and catch something they want before it's too late. Harry is an incredible man that has come from an incredible boy. First year he was on the Quidditch team and he also stopped Voldemort from coming back. Eleven years old and consciously saving the world. What an amazing man. Draco, eleven years old and smart, cunning and devious. Not many eleven-year-olds can come up with a plan to convince one person of one thing but mean a completely different thing. My toast is: To the smart and the brave," Oliver said, raising his glass. "I would now like to invite Draco up here." He stepped down and patted Draco on the back as he passed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today. I would first of all like to thank you for all your support, except the few people who sent me unsigned hate mail. Second of all I would like to say that we have arranged a schedule for tomorrow's journey. Harry will explain that during his speech. When I first met Harry I hated him for all he was worth. He got attention that I wanted. He was teacher's pet and he broke the rules and only Professor Snape brought him up short on it. But I started to become obsessed with him. After the war, he withdrew into himself like Ron said. I managed to pull him back out, my methods were probably unorthodox at the time but they worked and it helped us get to where we are today. Harry is an extraordinary man, and I love him with all my heart. To Harry," Draco said raising his glass to Harry. "Harry, come on up here, love. You have some explaining to do about tomorrow." Harry stood up, walked to the front of the platform next to Draco, put his arm around Draco's waist, gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to face the crowd.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, for tomorrow's journey through the gates we had come up with an order instead of it being chaos down there. Firstly, a peace group will go through with Nicole, a member of every species is to go, you can debate that between yourselves. Next will come parents with children seven years old and under, these will go through with Ron. The next group to go through will be children eight to sixteen, they will go through without parents but will be accompanied by Hermione. Draco will escort people over sixty through. Adults, seventeen to twenty-seven, will go through on their own. Adults, twenty eight to thirty eight, will go through on their own, so will adults, thirty nine to forty nine. Pola will be accompanying adults fifty to sixty. If you are not on time for your group to go through you will wait to the end and go through with me. There is also a rule that you must have at least one magical object or plant that you will carry through the gates. We will be checking and you will be sent to the end before you can go if you don't have one of these. There will be a copy of the order into everyone's dorm room, you must abide by this. I would like everyone in here by six am tomorrow. We will be opening the gates at seven at which point we would like all members of the peace group down in the chamber. Parslemouths if you could meet me here early I need to show you the route to the entrance from there the snakes will guide people. Please remember your group and try to stick to it. In each dorm, a magical object has been placed on half of the beds and the other half of the people who do not have an object on their bed must collect a plant from our herbologists, they will be in the greenhouses at four-thirty am. There will be food available for those who have to wait, it will be set up almost like a buffet here at what would normally be the staff table. I would also like to say that if you are a grandparent over sixty years old looking after a child seven or under because their parents are dead then you will go through in the second group, the same applies to aunts and uncles where that is the case. Draco, Pola, Ron, Hermione, Nikki and I will see you tomorrow morning bright and early here in the Great Hall, for those who don't do mornings we've set you a nice alarm that will play for everyone to hear, so I suggest you make sure you are up before it goes off. Beds have been charmed to through you out at five-thirty am. You have been warned. We have to go and set up for tomorrow. If you have any question please feel free to come and ask any of us six, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall or Snape, we will all try our best to answer any questions you have. Thank you," Harry gave his speech as Ron, Hermione, Pola and Nikki made their way to the front to join Harry and Draco.

* * *

This is a guess just for fun, it's got nothing to do with the next chapter, I was just reading through some stuff and thought it would be funny to get you guys who read this to guess how many kids Harry and Draco actually end up with. I was amazed at my creativeness and I wrote this story. See you next week :D


	12. Chapter 12 Through the Gates

No one has made any guesses, oh well, it's still open. Another thing in about to be opened. The gates to the OtherWorld! Woho, let's make a travel with the group shall we? Here's chapter 12:

* * *

Next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Nikki, Pola, Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Head Boy and Girl, the herbologists, parslemouths, the peace group all with their objects or plant and several people who didn't want to miss their turn to go through. Overall there were about two thousand people in the hall already. It was five thirty am and they were all gathered in the Great Hall.

"Okay, I'm going to take the parslemouths down to the entrance. Can everyone that is going to be part of the peace group come and speak to Nikki, you need to sort out the way that you will go through and what you will say when you get through. Parslemouths follow me," Harry shouted this to the loud hall. He walked towards the door with around two hundred people following him. He showed them the most direct route to the second floor bathroom. He then showed them the sink that they would need to open. He led them down to the Chamber.

"This is where you need to drop off people. We will split each group into thirty people a group. People who are next to go through will need to be brought down here and told to wait until it is their allotted time at which point one of the snakes will come down to meet them. I think we should introduce you to the snakes so that you can be aware of which snake they are to look out for," Harry explained to them. "Also you will be in the last group and will go through with me." They nodded and Harry started to hiss.

They heard the sound of snakes slithering towards them, but there was more than the twenty or thirty they were expecting. Instead there were over four hundred different snakes all moving towards them.

"There are more upstairs, but these guys will be escorting groups to the gates. Do you understand what you need to do?" Harry asked. They nodded. "Okay then, let's head back up to the hall everyone should be there by now because that's the alarm going off." Sure enough there was a loud siren going off in the main castle and they could hear thumps of people being thrown out of bed.

. . .

They got back to the Great Hall as the last few people walked in. Harry and the parslemouths made their way to the front where the main leaders were standing.

"Good morning. Thank you for all being here. I am sure that there is no one left in any of the rooms around the castle. Today there will be allotted time slots for each group. You will be lead to the main chamber by one of our parslemouths, you will then be guiding to the gates by a snake. Do not fear them, they will not bite. Stand on them they will hiss, nothing more. To help our parslemouths out each group will be spilt down into smaller groups of thirty. The only groups that will not be split down will be the peace group and the last group that I will go with. I suggest that while waiting for your turn you sort yourselves into these groups. Make sure that you are with at least one family member or friend please. The peace group please make your way down to the chamber with Nikki and two of our parslemouths. I will be down there shortly," Harry told them. The group left. "Now times will be as follows; parents with a child seven or under will begin to be led down at eight-thirty, children eight to sixteen will begin to be led down at ten o'clock, over sixties will begin to be led down at eleven-thirty. Adults seventeen to twenty-seven will begin to be led down at one. Adults twenty-eight to thirty-eight will begin to be led down at two-thirty. Adults thirty-nine to forty-nine will begin to be led down at four. Adults fifty to sixty will be led down at five-thirty. And any stranglers and the parslemouths will go through at seven. Please abide by these timings, if you need to go to the toilet leave yourself plenty of time before your slot. It may be that the schedule will change at which point I will get one of the parslemouths to inform you of how it has changed. It may be that your slot will move forward or that it will move back due to complications. You will be informed of what these complications are. For those of you who have several hours of waiting we have provided games, music, food and other forms of entertainment. There is also a couple of sleeping beds in one corner, they are charmed to throw you out one hour after you fall asleep, almost like your beds this morning. Please make sure that you have all your belongings before your slot. Thank you very much," Harry explained this all. He then hurried out of the hall along with Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pola, Nikki and a few professors, including Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

. . .

Down in the dungeons, standing outside the gates were Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Nikki, Pola, Martin, Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. Along the passage stood hundreds of people, all waiting for Harry to open the gates.

"Okay then guys. Let's do this," Harry said.

"Se cu la nur jah lif hoj zad kig bei wid vux tay moq pa," Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pola and Nikki chanted together. They were stood there, eyes close, hands joined chanting. It was an eerie sight for anyone. A wind started to pick up around them as they began the chant for a fourth time. Suddenly there was a crash and the gates were open. The chanting had stopped as soon as the gates opened. Nikki stepped forward.

"Guys, hopefully I'll see you later. I have two pieces of parchment, if you get both don't come through and close the gates. If you only get one come through as planned," Nikki said, she gave them all a tight hug. She turned to the peace group and said, "Come on then. What are we waiting for? Let's go." With that she turned and walked through the gates, the peace group not far behind.

They stood there for around ten minutes waiting for one or two pieces of parchment to come through when out it fluttered and landed in front of Harry.

"There's only one, there's only one!" they began to shout. Harry looked at his watch.

"The parents and children seven and under are coming down right about now," Harry said before he began to hiss. A snake slid up to him a few moments later, they appeared to converse and then the snake slid away again. "You ready to go through Ron?" Ron nodded.

The next group started to filter through towards the gates. Ron stepped forward.

"Remember what we told you to say, Ronald," Hermione said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on then guys, let's go see what the OtherWorld is like," Ron said. He let himself fall back into the gates. The group followed about a minute after when they were signalled to (Ron had stuck his head through). The next group was led down at ten. The same process was repeated over and over again. Until finally, it was Harry, the parslemouths and stranglers turn to go through. The day had been exhausting but also exhilarating. Harry was looking forward to going through and joining Draco. It had been seven and a half hours since he last saw the love of his life and his husband. So he led the parslemouths and the dozen other people who had lost their group through the gates.

* * *

And they are through, any guesses as to what the animal that greets them looks like? I'll put a chapter up if one person gets one feature right. Sorry this chapter is so short, the next 2 are as well but then it gets really long again. I have actually finished writing this story and have started a new one. Hopefully I'll start posting it up soon :D. See ya soon :D


	13. Chapter 13 Life Beyond The Gates

No one guessed right. Oh well it's in here somewhere :D. Here's chapter 13, sorry it's so short.

* * *

Harry stepped through the gate. He began to spin like he was using floo or taking a portkey. He landed on soft ground, it had grass, bright green grass. He looked around him, he saw Draco, Ron, Hermione, Nikki, Pola, Martin and everyone else. Draco stepped forward and took his hand to pull him up.

"We must close the gates now," Harry said facing Ron, Hermione, Nikki and Pola. They nodded and moved forward towards the gates.

"_Questi cancelli devono chiudersi, io utilizzano il potere in me di chiuderli, io li ripartono con i miei amici mentre li ripartono con me_," they chanted, it was the same chant as before but with a few word changes, again winds blew around them and again it was an eerie sight for anyone to see. With another bang the gates closed, forever. Harry just hoped that they had done the right thing in coming here. The castle would have blown up by then. He had set a bomb to go off at exactly eleven o'clock in the world they had just come from. He would never have to see his aunt, uncle or cousin again. The ten things that Harry had brought through with him were his favourite things in the world. He had had his parents bodies exhumed and brought through the gates, they would be buried somewhere here. He had also brought his photo album, invisibility cloak, the Marauders' map, the shard of glass from the mirror Sirius gave him, his wand, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Draco. These were his world. He continued to look around him, there were so many creatures, things he had never seen before nor heard of before. He spotted a creature; it had the head of a human, the neck of a crocodile, the body of a camel and the tail of a dog. Nikki was standing beside it and gestured Harry over.

"Harry, this is Animale Magico," Nikki said. "Animale, this is Harry Potter." Harry stretched out his hand to Animale Magico who stuck a hoof out, they shook hoof and hand.

. . .

Three weeks later everyone was settled into homes and things like that, everyone had a job and knew their way around. There was bonuses for everyone, they didn't have to hide their magic anywhere, they could have gone into the street and shouted, "I can do magic!" and the only strange looks you would get was because everyone could do magic. It was bliss, you could have different weather to your next-door neighbour and no one would think it as strange, scary and freaky or knock on your door to find out what was going on. It was comforting to say the least. But for muggle maniacs like Mr Weasley it was slightly depressing as there were no muggle objects around for them to play with, so they settled for questioning anyone who knew anything about muggles.

There was a house that was on the outskirts of the main centre, basically like they had from the Old World, as they called it now. Harry and Draco sat at their kitchen table eating breakfast. Narcissa had found herself a new house to call her own, Lucius had not made it through the gates on time, so she needn't fear that he would find her and exact some form of revenge on her. Life was peaceful and pleasant. The Weasleys lived down the road in a nice big house that wasn't leaning to the side, but it still looked like The Burrow, there were chickens, garden gnomes and wellington boots around the garden and scattered on the porch.

"Do you think that we should go and tell the Weasleys?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry through his blonde hair. Harry nodded.

"I think it's time we told someone, I mean, come on what are we going to do? We don't know how to care for them," Harry responded.

"Yeah, let's tell the Weasleys, specifically Molly, she'll know what to do," Draco said. They finished their breakfast whilst talking about the new game they had discovered here, it was called Gioco di tempo.

. . .

Harry and Draco sat in front of most of the Weasley family, that meaning; Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Sirius had joined them to. They were all sipping tea or nursing a Firewhiskey.

"Harry and I have an announcement to make, you are the first to know, we would appreciate it if you would keep quite for now," Draco said, he was nursing a glass of Firewhiskey. They all looked expectantly at Harry and Draco.

* * *

What's the announcement? Any guesses? I'm gonna put the next chapter up a bit early as I'm away this weekend, rally season has begun woho! See you on Friday morning :D.


	14. Chapter 14 Pregnancy

See told you all it weren't they are pregnant. They announced that at the Public Reception. Here's chapter 14.

* * *

"I'm carrying twins!" Harry explained, he barely got the words out when everyone started screaming, shouting, dancing and jumping up and down in the air. They were pulled into several bone-breaking hugs. Molly then ran into the kitchen to begin a celebratory dinner while Arthur summoned more Firewhiskey so that they could celebrate even more. Harry and Draco beamed at everyone.

They ate their dinner, drunk their Firewhiskey that after three glasses they had to turn down, it was unhealthy for their babies. They continued to talk for a while, but then they insisted that they must go home and rest.

"No, really, Molly. We must go home and rest, our babies need sleep. . . Yes Molly, we have plenty of healthy food at home and we don't need you to cook for us, we are more than capable of cooking, thank you anyway. . . Molly, no really Molly, we're fine. . . Yes Molly, we can walk down the road on our own, like good little boys. . . Sorry Molly, I will never use that tone with you again. . . Yes, bye Molly, see you tomorrow," Draco said, Molly kept interrupting him. Harry and Draco left the house and began to walk down the road with an exasperated sigh.

. . .

_Four Months Later:_

Harry and Draco were getting big by now. They had been eating healthily, resting plenty and not over exerting themselves. Overall Harry, Draco and their babies were happy. Harry was carrying twins, one boy, one girl, while Draco had a little girl growing inside him. They had planned the nursery which was a relatively big room between the study and living room. The children would share a room, for now. The room was right next to Harry and Draco's bedroom. They were two months pregnant when they told the Weasleys, now being six months pregnant was taking its toll on them. Harry's twins had a fascination with pickles and ice cream, together, while Draco's little girl had a fascination with blueberry pie with raw onions. They had decided on names. Harry's would be Lily Jane Malfoy and James Severus Malfoy. Draco's little girl would be Sapphire Narcissa Malfoy. They decided on names for if they had another boy or girl, if they had another boy Albus Ronald Malfoy or Simon Draco Malfoy and if they had another girl Maria Hermione Malfoy or Emma Louise Malfoy. They wanted to have three girls and three boys but they couldn't control everything right? They would love a boy or a girl just as much, even if it wasn't what they had hoped for.

Being six months pregnant can have its down sides. For example, Molly would not leave them alone; she was trying to convince them to either move into The New Burrow, as they called it, or allow her and Arthur to move in with them for the last three months of the pregnancy. Harry and Draco were constantly telling her no and that they didn't need a mother hen.

"No, Molly. We're fine, we can look after ourselves now please go so we can sleep," Harry said. He was trying to push Molly out of his front door at two in the morning. Apparently she had sensed one of them was in pain, which was true, Draco's little girl had finally kicked and hard, so Draco was in a bit of pain but Molly didn't need to come and see, it frankly wasn't any of her business unless they asked for help but she was constantly coming over and pestering them in the early hours of the morning and in the middle of the afternoon. She was turning up at their house every three hours or so. It was getting really annoying.

"Dear, I know you're hormonal but you and Draco can't deal with everything on your own anymore," Molly replied, she was standing her ground.

"No really Molly, please just go away, we don't need to be looked after. We're more than capable of looking after ourselves, Molly. Please, I need to sleep and I am not going to stand here and argue with you. Now go, Molly," Harry replied forcefully. He managed to push her out the door, lock it and then set some wards up so she couldn't force her way back in. Again. He turned and went back to bed and curled up behind Draco who was apparently fast asleep. Harry fell asleep to the rhythmical sound of his husband's breathing.

. . .

_Three months later:_

"Harry, don't you do this to me! Push, dammit, push!"

"I'm trying, I really am trying, how about you put in some of your weight to?!?" Harry screamed at Draco.

"Harry!! Don't you start on me!! I am not in any sort of mood right now to be dealing with your arrogance! Now push!" Draco screamed back.

"I am pushing, you're not pushing," Harry screamed back before he could no longer talk. They were lying in separate hospital beds. Giving birth at the same time.

"Draco, will you push as well please, I have a feeling that if we push at the same time they might come out! Now, Healer, Draco and I push at the same time okay?" the healer nodded.

"Push!" the healer called and the both pushed. After about half an hour of pushing crying filled the air. Harry had given birth to his baby boy. Another fifteen minutes were needed for the girls to come out.

. . .

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Draco sat holding their children. Harry had his twins, one in each arm while Draco had his little girl. Harry's little boy had ebony black hair and he was seven and a half pounds, he hadn't opened his eyes yet but Harry and Draco had a feeling that they had another Harry look-alike on in the world. They decided to call him James Severus Malfoy. Harry's little girl had strawberry blonde hair, again she had yet to open her eyes. They decided to call her Lily Jane Malfoy. Draco's little girl had platinum blonde hair, same as Draco's, she had opened her eyes and she had sapphire blue eyes. They decided to call her Sapphire Narcissa Malfoy.

They moved back into their house after a week in hospital which proved that both James and Lily had Harry's green eyes although Lily's were slightly tinted with the grey of Draco's. Harry and Draco took turns in getting up to feed three hungry and crying babies.

. . .

_Three years later:_

"Evening, Harry. How are our little troopers?" Draco asked as he entered the kitchen where a heavily pregnant Harry was standing. He was having triplets. They had three children already Sapphire, James and Lily and they had triplets on the way from Harry and Draco was three months pregnant with a single child. Harry was carrying two girls and a boy, it was too early to tell what gender Draco's was but he would be able to find out within the month. Harry was due in two days but he had gone into labour two days early last time, causing Draco to go into labour two days early as well. Maybe they would be lucky and Harry would do as he was told and give birth on time because Draco had already booked the day off.

They had no such luck. Harry's water broke five minutes after Draco walked in the front door. "Brilliant," Draco thought as he rushed to the floo to call Ron over to look after the kids while Draco and Hermione took Harry to Saint Mungo's he stuck his head into the fireplace and called Ron.

"RON!!! HARRY'S DONE IT AGAIN AND GONE INTO LABOUR TWO DAYS EARLY!!! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE TO LOOK AFTER THE KIDS!! HERMIONE, I NEED YOUR HELP TOO!!!" Draco yelled, he made sure it echoed through the house before pulling his head out the fire, vanished the water from Harry and the floor. He called the kids down and made them sit in the living room and play until Ron got there. He then headed back into the kitchen just as the floo roared to life and Ron and Hermione stepped out.

"Where are the kids?" Ron asked as he dusted himself off.

"Living room, go now, tell them we'll floo them later on," Draco replied as he and Hermione made their way towards the fire place holding up Harry who was going into labour and fast. Ron sprinted into the living room. There was a crash followed by laughter and Reparo being said.

"RON, DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT, DESTROY MY HOUSE OR ANYTHING IN IT IF YOU DO IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!!" Harry yelled as he was carried into the fireplace and whirled away to Saint Mungo's.

. . .

_Sixteen hours later:_

The floo roared to life and out stepped Harry and Draco. Harry had two little girls in his arms while Draco had a little boy in his arms. All three had deep red hair and pale skin. They all looked identical, except for the little boy of course, obvious reasons, but the only difference in their faces was their eyes. The little girl in Harry's left arm had grey eyes with quite a few flecks of blue in them. The little girl in Harry's right arm had grey eyes with flecks of green. The little boy in Draco's arms had grey eyes with flecks of blue and green. The little girl in Harry's left arm was named Emma Louise Malfoy. The little girl in Harry's right arm was called Maria Hermione Malfoy and the little boy in Draco's arms was called Albus Ronald Malfoy.

They introduced the three new additions to the family, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius.

. . .

Albus, Maria and Emma were six months old now. Harry and Draco were sitting by the fire with the triplets on their laps while Sapphire, James and Lily, now nearly four years old played nearby. Draco was nine months pregnant, they were waiting in front of the fire as Sirius was due to be there soon while Harry took Draco to the hospital in preparation for giving birth. The floo roared to life and Sirius stepped out with Tonks and Lupin. Harry looked confused but said nothing he knew that Sirius and Remus had a thing going but so did Tonks and Remus and so did Sirius and Tonks. It was a love triangle where everyone was connected to everyone. Harry stood up and passed Emma to Remus, she liked him most. He passed Maria to Tonks, who Maria liked the most. Draco stood as well and passed Albus to Sirius. Once the triplets were passed over, Harry and Draco hugged their other children goodbye and promised to see them later. They stepped into the floo and whirled off to St. Mungo's.

They stepped out of the fireplace and made their way up to the ward where Draco was to be settled.

. . .

Draco lay in his bed with two baby boys in his arms. He had been carrying twins but one was hard to find. The little boy in Draco's left arm had deep brown hair, green eyes flecked with grey, pale skin and was called Simon Draco Malfoy. The little boy in Draco's left arm was almost identical to his twin brother, the only difference was that he had slightly lighter brown hair that Simon. They had called him Stephen Harry Malfoy.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what, dad? I flew, I actually flew. Without daddy!!" James screamed as he came running into the room and pounced at the bed. James was three years old and a terrible toddler. Then the screaming started. Simon was woken up by James' shouting and started to cry, which set Stephen off.

"James Severus Malfoy, what did I tell you? No running, screaming, shouting, jumping, loud noises or sudden movements. Now you've woken your brothers up. Here, darling, I'll take Simon if you take Stephen. Molly could you give James a ten minute time out, and Hermione if you reach into my left front trouser pocket I'm sure that there's some little girls that would like an ice-cream, but I just can't seem to find them," Harry said taking Simon off of Draco and poking his left pocket at Hermione as he asked Molly and Hermione to do these jobs for him.

"We want ice-cream, daddy, we do, here we are. Can we have ice-cream, daddy, because you can't find the other to little girls? Pleeeease, daddy?" Sapphire and Lily called together, looking up at Harry with big puppy eyes. Harry sighed.

"Well okay, but only because I can't find them," Harry said, smiling. Hermione took hold of the girls and put one on each hip and left the room with them talking about all the different flavours of ice-cream there is and which one each girl wanted. Harry started to walk around with Simon, trying to calm him down and get him to go back to sleep. James came in and apologised to his parents and then to little Simon and Stephen. Finally the babies settled down but didn't go to sleep so Harry let Lily, James and Sapphire in first and let them coo around Simon and Stephen, next came Molly, Arthur and Percy, then Ginny, Emma and Dean, followed by Charlie, his girlfriend Joanne and Maria, then the rest of the Weasley clan, then came Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Albus, finally Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came in.

. . .

"Draco, I've been thinking. I would love it if we had the kids Christened. We could give them godparents, they don't have to go to Church or anything, but I would so love them to have godparents," Harry said one evening as they were sitting on the sofa, Simon and Stephen were nearly a year old now, Sapphire, Lily and James had hit four and Albus, Emma and Maria were eighteen months.

"If that's what you want, love. If you want to arrange it, then we can throw ideas at each other about who can be the godparents for each one," Draco replied not looking up from his book.

"I already have ideas. I want Nikki and Stuart to be Lily and James' godparents, Pola and Martin to be Emma and Maria's godparents, Hermione and Ron to be Sapphire and Albus' godparents and Ginny and Blaise to be Simon and Stephen's godparents," Harry answered. "What do you think? I choose Blaise to be Simon and Stephen because I know that you're very protective over them." Draco had looked up from his book with a shocked expression on his face.

"You've been planning this for a while now, haven't you?" Draco asked, still appearing to be in shock. Harry nodded. "If you really want to do this then okay do it. But Sapphire goes with Blaise, Simon and Stephen."

"But then there won't be pairs, I planned it so that everyone was in a pair," Harry whined.

"Then put Albus in with Lily and James. Please, Harry. I really want Blaise to do it," Draco pouted. Harry finally relented and pulled out a piece of paper and wiped it clean, he wrote on it:

_James, Lily, Albus- Martin, Pola, Nikki and Stuart_

_Sapphire, Simon, Stephen- Narcissa, Sirius, Blaise and Ginny_

_Emma, Maria- Tonks, Lupin, Ron and Hermione_

"Harry, they can't have three godparents," Draco told Harry.

"Yes they can, because they're not going in the pairs that I planned so I'm going to make sure that everyone is included," Harry huffed.

"Darling, we can't do this, because of one other reason," Draco said looking down.

"Which is?" Harry prompted.

"I'm pregnant again, darling. I'm carrying twins," Draco said, looking at Harry. Harry was staring back at Draco with his mouth hanging open. Draco waved his hand in front of Harry's face but there was no reaction.

"Ten? We're going to have ten kids?" Harry said after a while of being slapped, although he didn't appear to say it because his mouth didn't move.

"Yes, dear. Ten children, we'll have a big family, isn't that what you always wanted?" Draco asked now uncertain.

"Yes I want a big family but not in such a short space of time, Draco. It's barely been a year since Simon and Steve were born and just under eighteen months since Al, Em and Maria were born. I just don't know if we can handle it. Draco, how far along are you?" Harry said, this time actually moving to look at Draco.

* * *

Well ain't they busy boys? I'm still continuing for guesses on how many kids they have. Two more chapters before it's revealed. I'm away this weekend which is why the chapter's up early. If I get home early on Sunday I will put up chapter 15 because it's really short then I'll be going back to every Sunday. Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15 The Argument

Did you enjoy the last chapter? Next chapter reveals just how many kids Harry and Draco actually have. They are already into double figures. Let's see what happens in this chapter :D

* * *

"Three months," Draco replied looking at the floor.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked, starting to feel anger rising inside of him.

"Two months," Draco replied turning red. Harry jumped to his feet.

"Thanks for telling me, husband. It would have been nice to even know that you suspected you might be but that's too much to ask," Harry shouted, he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

He went into the children's rooms and gathered Emma, Albus, Maria, Lily and James. He collecting some of their things and shrunk them and put them in a bag. He then done the same with some of his things and took the kids and bag downstairs. Draco looked up at the sound of so many footsteps coming down the stairs. He jumped up from the sofa where he had been sitting and ran towards his husband and children. He couldn't get past the doorframe. He saw that they were heading towards the kitchen, which meant floo. He managed to get into the kitchen but Harry and the kids were gone, and he didn't know where. He slumped down on the floor and cried.

. . .

Harry and his children stepped out of the floo. Sirius, Lupin and Tonks sat at the table. He had come to The New Grimmauld Place. The three came forward to take Albus, Emma and Maria off of him. When he was free of children he sank to the floor leaning against the wall. Sirius, Lupin and Tonks didn't know that Harry was crying until the sobs started to shake his body silently. Sirius handed Albus to Lupin. Lupin and Tonks left for the stairs with James and Lily slowly walking behind to put the children to bed. Sirius walked over to Harry and knelt down in front of him.

"Harry? What happened? Did Draco hurt you? Did he hurt the kids?" Sirius asked, Harry didn't answer for a while.

"He didn't tell me about them, Sirius. He kept them a secret for two months," Harry cried and hid his face again.

"Who did he hide? Harry? Who did he hide?" Sirius asked.

"The babies. He's pregnant again and he didn't tell me," Harry screamed. Sirius gathered Harry up close to him and held him until the crying stopped. He summoned a dry cloth, two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. They made their way to the table and were on their second glass by the time that Tonks and Lupin walked back in.

"So what happened, Harry?" Lupin asked. This brought forth a new bout of crying from Harry and a reproachful look from Sirius.

"Harry, do you want me to tell them?" Sirius asked Harry who nodded. "Okay, basically Draco found out that he was pregnant two months ago but didn't tell Harry. Draco is carrying multiple children judging by what Harry said when he said "He didn't tell me about them, Sirius. He kept them a secret for two months."" Harry nodded and held up two fingers.

"Twins? He has twins? Is that what you're trying to say, Harry?" Tonks asked in a kind voice. Harry nodded then he held up three fingers.

"Is that how far along he is?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded and started to cry even more. Harry was crying so much that he didn't notice Tonks get up with Sirius and walk to the fireplace. He stayed there and cried.

. . .

Draco was crying on the kitchen floor, hours after Harry had left. The only way that he had moved was to summon a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. He had drunk most of the bottle. When the floo roared to life he jumped forward to grab onto the legs of whoever it was so that they couldn't go without him letting. He had, unfortunately grabbed hold of Sirius' legs.

"How could you? We trusted you when you said that you loved him, you lying piece of scum. He's spent the last six hours crying because of you," Sirius spat down at the boy crying at his feet and kicked him off. Tonks came through the floo.

"How could you, Draco? Do you have any idea of what you've done? You may very well have just lost you're husband and five of you're children. How could you have been so stupid as to keep that from him? Did you think that he would never notice?" Tonks said, looking down on her cousin who was crying on the floor.

"P- - please- -e, I n- -need h- -him. I didn't mean to do it. I- -I love him. Please tell him I love him, I'm nothing without him. I need him back, I need him here with me, I'm nothing without him. Please, tell him. Make him come back, please," Draco cried. He started to sob again. Sapphire came downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw Draco crying on the floor and ran to him.

"Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, bending down to pat his head. Sirius moved forward and scooped her up and put her under his arm which made her giggle. Sirius marched from the room with Sapphire and went upstairs to sit with the kids.

"Draco, I don't understand, why didn't you tell Harry that you're pregnant?" Tonks said, bending down and pulling Draco towards her and into a hug. He didn't answer he just sobbed as she tried to get Harry to get to her.

There was a loud crack from the other room. Then came swearing.

"Tonks, was that you that summoned me here? Tonks?" Harry called. He heard a voice in the kitchen so he went through. He stopped dead in his tracks to see his beloved Draco curled up on the floor crying his eyes out, sobs wracking his body. Suddenly, Draco looked up and saw Harry, he started to crawl across the floor as though trying to reach Harry. Draco was, once he reached him, Draco just grabbed Harry's legs and sobbed on his feet. Harry just watched, unable to do anything else.

"Please don't leave me, Harry. I need you. Please, I promise I won't do it again, Harry. Please just don't go," Draco cried looking up at Harry through his tears, he was begging, he said that with his eyes. Harry was trying not to give in. He was trying so hard.

"Come here," Harry said softly, pulling Draco to his feet and encircling him in an embrace. He tightened his arms around Draco, pulling him closer. "By the way, you ever keep things like that from me again, there is going to be deep, deep trouble, Draco." Draco continued to sob on Harry's shoulder.

"I won't, Harry. I promise that I won't," Draco barely got out and it was so quiet that only Harry could hear the heart wrenching sound that escaped Draco's lips. He had only ever heard him talk like that once.

* * *

Naughty Draco. At least Harry forgave him. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. To make up for it I am going to put the next chapter up. There's only two more to go. That makes me quite sad. Next week will be the final chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 The Kids

Well only one more chapter to go. This is where you find out just how many kids Harry and Draco have. It's just a few. Enjoy.

* * *

Harry and Draco had gone back to everyday life after the argument and the girls were born. Draco had given birth to his twins, two beautiful little girls. There was Stephanie Nicole Malfoy and Zoe Jade Malfoy. Harry and Draco had had their work cut out with night time feedings but they managed and now they were seeing Lily, James and Sapphire off to their third year at Hogwarts. Also they were showing Albus, Emma and Maria off for their first year at Hogwarts. Simon, Stephen, Stephanie and Zoe were going to be at home this year with their dads, Harry and Draco.

They waved their six children off and took hold of two of their children's hands and were gone with a crack.

They arrived back in their living room which was part of the house that had been expanded since they had moved here fifteen years ago. Harry and Draco had ten children now, they were well on their way to having another six. Harry was carrying quadruplets and Draco was carrying twins. Harry was quite big now being eight, nearly nine, months pregnant.

Harry was due into labour any day so Harry and Draco had Nikki and Stuart stay over for a while just in case. Stuart was Nikki's husband, they had got married when Harry and Draco's youngest were three, which was six years ago. They now had three children; Daniel, Samantha and Rosaline. Hermione and Ron had seven children; Rose, William, Hugo, Bilius, Samuel, Arthur and Jane. Pola and Martin didn't have any children.

When they entered the kitchen they found Daniel and Samantha sitting with Nikki at the table finger painting. Daniel was only two so was just putting his whole hand in the paint and slamming it on a piece of paper that looked like it had just been dunked in mud. Whereas Samantha was nine and was making an actual picture of a Hungarian Horntail Dragon with her finger.

"Daddy, can I go and finger paint to?" Stephanie asked, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry nodded then Stephanie ran off to join the finger painting. When she was settled, Stuart came in from the garden with a couple of very dirty boys. Zoe, Simon and Stephan ran off to join Hugo, Samuel, William, Arthur and Bilius as they made their way upstairs after Stuart to be cleaned. Harry suddenly bent over. He was going into labour really early, he wasn't supposed to go into labour for another week, the reason that Nikki and Stuart were here now was because their house was being decorated and warded. Nikki took the children upstairs to go sit with Stuart and the others while Draco got Harry out via floo.

_Fifty-seven hours later_

Harry and Draco flooed back into their house with four children, one on each arm. Christina Rose Malfoy and Zac Lewis Malfoy were in Harry's arms and Georgia Susan Malfoy and Emily Olivia Malfoy were in Draco's arms. But Hermione followed through. In her arms she had Luke Michael Malfoy and Stuart Joe Malfoy. They had six babies to look after as well as four naughty children. They were going to need help.

That help came in the form of Nikki and Stuart. They needed to stay for a little while longer because of their house. In return for Harry and Draco allowing them to stay they offered to help with feedings and things. Harry and Draco were very grateful. And so life went on in the Potter-Malfoy house.

_Thirteen years later:_

It was a cold day in December, it had been snowing so, the light from the rising sun glittered off the ground. Harry and Draco woke early. It was the Christmas holidays so they had Christina, Zac, Georgia, Emily, Luke and Stuart home from Hogwarts. Their three eldest and their partners were due to arrive that day. There was Sapphire and Jake, James and Jennifer and Lily with her partner Nick. Emma, Albus and Maria were already here. Simon, Stephen, Stephanie and Zoe were to arrive the next day.

They got up after having some morning 'exercise' and made breakfast for their full house, very full house. For they had twenty one mouths to feed for dinner as well, breakfast was needed so that they could cook enough food for a family with large appetites.

. . .

James and Jennifer were the first to arrive that morning and they were greeted distractedly by their fathers. Next to arrive in close order was Sapphire and Jake, almost immediately followed by Simon, Stephanie and Zoe. Then came Lily and Nick. Then some time later Stephen turned up. All their kids got roped into helping prepare dinner after they had unpacked into their rooms. By six dinner was sitting on the dining room table, extended dining room table, and the Malfoy family tucked in while sharing stories from here, there and everywhere.

It was Christmas morning when Harry and Draco were woken by 6 very excited teenagers screaming and shouting for everyone to wake up, it was time for presents. Harry and Draco got dressed and went downstairs. They told their children that they weren't allowed to open presents until they had had the traditional breakfast of bacon sandwiches and tea or coffee, depending on who it was.

So, all the children, mainly the younger ones piled into the kitchen to get breakfast on the way as quickly as possible so that presents could be opened. After everyone had settled down and eaten their breakfast and had their tea or coffee, they moved into the living room where there was an enormous tree with a huge pile of presents underneath, and surrounding, it. Everyone sat in their places, while Harry and Draco began to float presents to their various children and their partners. This took some time as there were twenty one piles of presents to be made.

Christina, Zac, Georgia, Emily, Luke and Stuart had mainly got books and the like, they were soon playing with the toys that they had received. Stephanie, Zoe, Stephen and Simon had all received clothes; beautiful dresses for the girls, scarves, gloves and outside cloaks for the boys.

Harry and Draco had some trouble figuring out what to get their eldest children and their partners. In the end they settled for a new set of keeper gloves for Jake, a book on graphic design for Sapphire, James got the new set of dress robes that he had been looking at, a necklace set with a diamond and 4 rubies for Jennifer, Lily got a very rare potion ingredient that she had been trying to find for some time and Nick got season ticket to the Chudley Canons.

Harry got Draco a set of cuff links and a year's supply of hair care products. Harry received the newest broom available and a kiss.

After all the presents had been opened, which took several hours given the amount of people there, and they had all eaten a delicious dinner that Harry, Draco, Sapphire, Lily, Simon and Maria made, they all sat around in the living room, listening to music playing gently in the background and chatting lazily.

"Dad?" Emily piped up. Harry looked at her.

"Yes, Emily?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"We were wondering. . . you and papa never told us how you got together," she said, Georgia and Christina nodded in the background. Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked at Harry. There was a bit of silent communications going on. Finally they turned and looked back at their kids, all of them now watching expectantly.

"Before we can tell you how we got together you must understand some things about my past that I have not shared with anyone here," Harry said.

* * *

I may cry next week. I can't believe I'll be putting up the FINAL chapter. 16 kids! They very nearly had more. I seemed to have a kids fetish in this story. Hope you enjoyed. See you next week for chapter 17.


	17. Chapter 17 Back to the Beginning

I feel so sad, it's the last chapter! I may write one last chapter on what happened to those who didn't get through the gates. Still debating it. Maybe if enough people review and ask for it, I'll write it. I've been reading back over the story and it's amazing how it's progressed. Anyway here's chapter 17, the finale.

* * *

"Dad, what do you mean?" Sapphire asked, looking confused.

"You see, this is not where I and Harry come from, nor a lot of the witches and wizards in this place," Draco began.

"We come from a place in another dimension for want of a better word. You may have heard about the gates?" Harry asked, all his children nodded.

"Well, it was us, Hermione, Ron, Pola and Nikki that closed them forever. We came through the gates thousands of years after they were last opened," Draco explained.

"In the world we came from there was a dark wizard called Voldemort. He terrorized our world, killing people, torturing them, controlling them. This was going on before we were born. My parents actively opposed him. Three times they cheated death by his hand. Just before I was born there was a prophecy made. It was _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _My parents having thrice defied him went into hiding. But there was a traitor amoung them and they were betrayed to Voldemort. On Halloween, when I was just a year old Voldemort arrived at our house. James, my father, tried to fend Voldemort off long enough for Lily, my mother, to run with me. He was killed. Voldemort then made his way upstairs. He blasted his way into the room.

"My mother begged him to kill her instead of me. He just laughed and told her to move aside. When she refused, he killed her as well. He then turned his wand upon me, however the curse he sent my way to kill me, rebounded. He vanished and I was left an orphan with this scar." He pointed to his forehead. "I became the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore took me to my aunt's house. There I stayed, never knowing I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday. I attended my first year at Hogwarts, in what you know as The OtherWorld, Voldemort, living off another made an attempt on my life and failed again. He made another attempt in my second year. In my third, my parents 'friend' the one who betrayed them returned. Sirius, wrongly accused of the murder of my parents and of Peter Pettigrew, the traitor, escaped from the Wizarding prison. At the end of the year, I discovered the truth about Sirius and Peter, Remus as well. Peter escaped and returned to Voldemort's side, for Voldemort was still alive, without a body and was weak but alive.

"Voldemort sent a servant of his to the school who got me into a very dangerous tournament. That year Voldemort returned to his body, whole once again. I escaped with my life but not without a loss, a friend died that night. In my fifth year, Voldemort was using the connection he had created when he failed to kill me all those years ago. He sent me a vision of Sirius in trouble at the Ministry of Magic. Naturally, I went to help. Sirius wasn't there, but Voldemort's servants, Death Eaters, were. There was a fight and Sirius fell through the veil of death. Filled with grief I went after his killer. I met Voldemort in the atrium of the ministry and once again escaped with my life. I returned to Hogwarts, sure that it was my fault that Sirius was dead. Dumbledore followed me, he told me of the prophecy made.

"In my sixth year, I once again came face to face with Voldemort. The war had arrived and it was The Final Battle. This time when I came against Voldemort, only one would leave alive. While the side of light fought the Death Eaters, I made my way across the fields of Hogwarts to Voldemort, we entered battle. It was a power war between us. Eventually, exhausted, I won, Voldemort was gone, never to return." By the time Harry had said all of this his children and their partners where staring at him in disbelief.

"The clean up after the battle was not pretty, a lot of Death Eaters were killed, many members of the light were seriously injured or killed in cruel ways. Harry retreated into his self, his guilt over took him. Harry always hated people dying for him. Nothing his friends said drew him out of his shell. Finally, I got bored of having the person I took great pleasure in tormenting throughout school, sulking. I managed to get him out of his shell, it took weeks, I had to get him to talk. Afterwards though, I had a better understanding of him. He wasn't the arrogant, lucky bastard I thought him to be. He was as lonely as I was. We became friends and it soon moved on to more," Draco finished. The children were crying or sitting in complete and utter shock.

Harry was happy that his children now knew the whole story of his life. Draco was happy that Harry no longer tossed and turned at night, thinking that someone, somewhere would tell his children the truth and hate him forever.

His children loved him still and were extremely happy that Harry was still alive and had won. When they were told that it was love that saved Harry, they promised that should another evil dark lord arise and Harry had to battle them, that they would give him all their love so that he could do it again.

_And so the story ends. It is now a complete circle._

* * *

Well, this is it faithful readers. I am quite emotional now that this adventure is over. I have begun writing another story but it won't be up for a while. Keep an eye out for it. I must say thank you to all of you that have stuck through this with me, it was difficult to write but the reviews I received from all of you have kept me going. It's been an interesting time with all sorts of twists and turns, it's sad to see it end but alas all stories must have an end. Thanks everyone. SS1993 xx


	18. Chapter 18 Meanwhile Part 1

Hey guys, I know it's been months since I put a chapter up but I didn't think that I would.

I decided that I would put up a short chapter while I write a longer one. I don't know if you want more chapters but review and let me know. Here's Chapter 18. Enjoy!

While Harry, Draco and company were living happily in their new world, Lucius was not having such a fun time back in the Muggle world.

. . .

He walked down the lane towards Hogwarts, hoping to find his son there. He soon realised that he had passed where Hogwarts should be, he was passed the lake. He frowned in confusion.

"What is going on?" he said to himself. The wind was whipping his long, blonde hair around his head making it difficult for him to focus. He decided to Apparate the Manor to see if his wife was there. Focusing the Manor's entrance hall, he tried to force himself into the tight tube that was the art of disappearing and reappearing elsewhere. Nothing happened. Again he frowned.

He withdrew his wand from his robes and tried a mild blasting hex, aimed at the ground. Again, nothing happened. He tried again and again but he felt no flare of magic within him, rushing to his wand. His magic was gone.

He needed to find a way back to his Manor home, he was no better than a squib and needed to hide this from the world until he found out what was wrong with him.

. . .

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy, the eldest Malfoy alive, Head of the Malfoy line was in his library searching through books at a frantic pace, trying to find out what was wrong with his magic.

He pulled another book from the shelves and flicked through it, as he had with the pile of books discarded on the floor, he caught the words 'loss of magic' in there and stopped. He read the page quickly, once he had the book fell from his hands to the floor.

Lucius Malfoy, a once powerful wizard was a Muggle. . .

Shall I write more? Or leave it as it is? If I write another chapter it will be Lucius trying to intergrate himself into the world he despises, the muggle world. Any ideas on what could happen. Please nothing too outrageous. . . lol. Please review.


End file.
